First Impressions
by Cherryredvelvet
Summary: Two new twins transfer to Ouran high school. What will the Hitachiin brothers think? Feelings start to develop. Jealousy will occur. Love triangles as well. Only drama will come from these new transfers.
1. Chapter 1 Choices to Move

Chapter 1: Choices to move Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

"Ouran Academy, huh?" I said to my mother who was trying to convince me and my twin sister to change schools.

"I don't know?" said my younger twin sister Melody

"I mean we were just getting used to the school we are attending now?" I said

"Think about Serenity, you too Melody. I'm sure you'll like it there." said my mother as she walked out of the room.

"This must be another way that she's trying to get rid of us" I said boldly.

"Don't say that Serenity, Mom just wants us to attend a better school" Melody said

I strode off and ignore her last comment and headed to my laptop. I decided to search up Ouran High School. "Oh My Gosh" I said as I looked at the beautiful campus on the screen. Melody came towards me and gasped as we saw the schools picture slide. By the end of the picture slide we knew what we were gonna do.

I went downstairs and out to the garden where I saw my mom. "Mom, I know what we're gonna do" I said

"Well what's your answer?" she asked

"We decided to attend Ouran Academy" I said grinning as I told my mom. "However, I have one condition" I said smugly

My mom frowned as I said those words. "Well, What your condition?" she asked

"Well, since Ouran is in the next city, I decided that I want my own mansion over there. That way I can live there with Melody." I said

She said "fine" as usual. She and my dad never have time for us that's why they always give me and my sister whatever we want. My mom quickly took out her cell and dialed her connections.

"Yes I would like a big mansion, preferably blue near Ouran Academy. It needs a pool and a garden. I also want furniture for the mansion as well. I need it all done in two days, Thank you." my mom said as she clicked her cell phone

"Okay your mansion and everything in it will be done by Saturday night. Go tell your sister to start packing, you too. Move in Sunday morning and get settled in there. Remember your first day is on Monday." she said

I grinned happily and headed back to my room. Its no surprise that my mom could get all that done, in a matter of seconds. After all, our family comes from a long line of famous Hotel Owners, all around the world. There's nothing our parents can't get me or my sister. I entered my room where I saw Melody on our bed listening to her ipod.

My twin looked almost like me. I had long red brownish hair all the way down to my waist and aqua marine eyes. Melody had the same color eyes and hair, but her hair was shorter than mine. I jumped on the bed and that made her jump up. She took her ear phones off and placed them down.

"Well what happened?" asked Melody?

"I told mom that we were going to Ouran Academy, but that I wanted my own mansion near school.

"Really? Did she say yes?" asked Melody

"Doesn't she always" I said I walked away to start packing. She came behind me and started packing as well. By the end of the day our room was empty, except for our bed.

"Your dinner is ready young mistresses." said the maid.

Alright, we'll be right down" I said

"Will mom and dad be dinning with us" asked Melody

"Sorry, but the Lord is in Paris. And he Lady is out for the night. It's only the two of you tonight." the maid said with a sad face

It's always the same thing I told myself. Melody headed downstairs to eat but I wasn't hungry so I headed towards our bed. I turned on some soothing music and fell asleep.

SUNDAY MORNING

The weekend came fast. Melody and I got up extra early that day. It was super hard to get up at 10 on a Sunday.

The packers had already taken our stuff to our mansion. My mom also hired a few maids and butlers for our mansion. She also hired 2 five star chefs. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I was going to say goodbye to my mother but she was no where to be seen.

I just got in my limo that was blue with silver writing on top that said Serenity. Melody got in her yellow limo that had gold writing that said Melody across the top.

When we got to the mansion I almost fainted.

"Wow! Its even better than what I had in mind." I said. "Man Serenity, I think you were right. Mom really was trying to get rid of us. I mean I don't ever want to leave." Melody said as we headed inside.

I decided to take the room on the left and she decided to take the one on the right. I went in and everything was blue, just the way I liked it. I checked the closet and the drawls and everything was neat and organized. The maids must have put my things in here. I headed to a desk and hooked up my laptop to it.  
I decided to go check out Melody's room. It was just like mine but green. She wasn't in there. Then I noticed that all the rooms were a different color. I went into a yellow room and saw Melody fitting in. I knew she was going to be in here after all yellow is her favorite color.

"Melody, I noticed that we have a lot of empty rooms." I said.

"I know" she relied.

"Well I have an idea. How about we rent a few rooms to students at school. That way we can make new friends and make a little money. After all I don't want to depend on mom and dad forever." I said

"That's a great idea. We can make flyers and hang them around the school." said Melody.

We went downstairs to the kitchen and got started. After we were done we ate dinner. We were too tired to do anything after that so we went to take a nap.

I woke up because I heard a knock. "Coming" I said but the butler beat me to it.

"A package for you madam." said the butler

"Thank you, you may go now." I said I looked at the label. It was the school uniforms. I was too tired to open it so I put in on the desk. Then I went back to sleep.

AND CUT: Well this is my first Fan fiction I ever written so please tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions please tell me. This chapter was going to be shorter but my friends told me to write more so I did. If it's to long sorry :P but hey that's better. Next chapter it's the twins first day so keep in touch. The host club will come out in the next chapter I promise. So yeah please review. And thank you for reading.

BYE SEE YOU SOON!

Cerryredvelvet


	2. Chapter 2 Morning Drama

In case you guys don't know POV stands for point of view. Imma have a lot through out the story so yeah. Here's the story.

First Impressions Chapter 2: Morning Drama

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB

Melody woke me up Monday morning; she was already in her school uniform.

"Serenity, Wake up. You're going to be late for school." Melody said while tugging on my pajamas.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled

"OK fine, I guess I' m gonna have to eat your chocolate chip pancakes" Melody said

"I'm up" I said as I ran across the room to the kitchen but something stopped me. I turned around slowly and saw Melody wearing a yellow puffy dress that looked a lot like a maid's outfit.

"What are you wearing?" I asked

"It's the school uniform. Yours is still in the box" Melody said as she pointed to the box on the desk.

"What the hell!" I screamed "What the heck do they teach you in that school? How to be a maid?" I yelled louder

"Calm down Serenity. I think they're cute, besides you can't fight against it." said Melody in a low voice.

"Well speak for yourself" I snapped "You're all girly and all. But that thing is like a death machine for me. You know I'm more of a tomboy" I said as I fell to the ground

Melody walked to the desk and took out the uniform. She placed it on my lap.

"Stop complaining and get dressed" she snapped "Do you think I like to wear this frilly thing.

"Oh, oh" I said

It was rare to see Melody's dark side. It was like the complete opposite of her. She got me and dragged me to the restroom. Then she locked me inside and she wouldn't open the door.

"Open the door." I yelled

There was no response…I guess I better put this on. It's the only way she'll let me out of here.

"Ok I'm done dressing, let me out now" I sighed

"Sure thing" said a low voice

"What you're back to normal?" I said puzzled

"What do you mean? You know I can't stand it when my dark side shows" said Melody as she opened the door

"Aughh I'm exhausted and it's barely 7:30" I said in an exhausted tone

I went to the kitchen to eat my pancakes; they were gone the minute I sat down

Those were delicious I said in my thoughts

"Come on lets go. We're gonna be late on our first day of school" Melody said while pulling me to the door. We both got on our limos and went to school.

DING DONG DING DONG

The first warning bell had rung just as we entered the Main Office to get our classes.

"Here you go girls, your class is 1A" the lady at the office said as she pointed in the direction of the class.

When we entered the classroom there wasn't a teacher there yet. There were about six empty chairs.

"Hi you must be the new transfers right?" said a boy behind me. He had navy blue hair and was about 3 inches taller than me.

"Um yeah. I'm Serenity and this is my twin sister Melody" I said as I reached my hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kazuma Shou. I'm the class rep here." he said as he kissed my hand softly. I blushed slightly.

"So where is everyone in this class" asked Melody as she looked around the room. She noticed that a lot of girls were glaring at us.

"Can you believe them" "Its there first day here and they think that they can talk to the class rep as if he were a normal person?" 'Well we won't let them have Kazuma-sama" said a bunch of girls in the class

Hmm well it seems like Kazuma-kun is popular here. Melody thought to herself.

"Well two of those seats are for you girls. One of those seats is mine. As for the other 3 they belong to 3 other guys but they're not here at the moment. Two of the guys that are missing also happen to be twins like yourselves." said Kazuma

"Really? That's so cool" Melody and I said at the same time.

"Don't just stand there. Come on in and sit down. It is your classroom after all." said Kazuma pointing inside to the class.

I sat down one chair away from the window in the second row, while Melody sat in the first row in front of me. Kazuma sat next to me. The desk in front of Kazuma was empty. The desks next to the windows were also empty. Then the teacher came in.

"Welcome Serenity and Melody Suzuki. Would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?" asked the teacher named Ms. Mizuki

"No thank you" Melody and I said at the same time.

"Oh no, don't tell me you say everything at the same time?" asked Ms. Mizuki while looking at us in an annoying way

"We don't always, but on occasions we do" said Melody.

Ms. Mizuki sighed in relief. Class started after that.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

The bell rang and all the girls ran out of the classroom. That's weird I thought to myself

"Do you girls want me to show you around" Kazuma asked us as we started to leave class

"No thank you. We're ok" We said together

"We'll see you later ok?" I said with a smile and winked at him. He blushed

Melody and I giggled to each other lightly. He didn't seem to hear us.

"I think he likes you" said Melody "I saw him starring at you a lot during class" she continued.

I blushed slightly. "Ok, let's change the subject" I said frantically. I took out a flyer from my bag and post it up on the wall.

ROOMS FOR RENT

INTERESTED CALL SERENITY

(503) 829-5394 (A/N this is a bunch of random number I put together)

The flyer read

We were walking in the hall when all of a sudden a mob of girls passed by us and walked into music room #3

"What was that?" we said together

"What do you think is in there?" I asked

"I don't know? Want to go check" she replied

"Alright" I said

We walked to the front of the room and we slowly started to open the door. We saw 7 guys that were each surrounded by a group of girls. The two of us were shocked to see this.

"What is this place?" I thought to myself

"It seems like these guys are entertaining these young ladies" Melody stated

She always was more of the smart one…More than me anyway but I was still smart. I was always more of the carefree, fun loving girl. But I also like having my evil ways.

I started to scan the room. First I saw a tall blonde guy. He seemed to be the leader of the group. Next to him was another tall boy with black hair, glasses, and a notepad. He was the cool one I presumed. There was a small blonde boy hugging a teddy bear that looked like he belonged in elementary school. And next to him was another tall boy that looked like it could be his brother, but I wasn't sure. There was another boy with brown hair that seemed to girly to be a boy. I turned and saw two other boys that were hugging each other and they were in a position that seemed like they were going to kiss.

"What is this world coming too" I thought to myself.

"Well what is this? It seems like we have a couple of new comers" said the tall blonde boy as he stood up and walked towards us.

Then the bell rang.

Every girl in there sighed and then departed the room. Melody and I were too shocked to move as 7 guys surrounded us

AND CUT:

Sorry guys this is it for now. I promise that we'll have the host club introductions next chapter. I also introduced a new character in this chapter. Tell me what you think, any suggestions. Please review. I want to know what you guys think of my story. Review Please.

Later:

Cherryredvelvet


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions to the Host Club

_First Impressions Chapter 3: Introductions to the Host Club_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**_

As the beautiful guys surrounded us, we just froze. My eyes stayed locked on the twins. The one with his bangs to the left caught my interest. Melody had her eyes locked on the other twin with his bangs to the right.

"Well it seems like we have new twins at this school" said the boy with glasses.

"Now Kyoya let us introduce ourselves first." said the tall blonde boy. "Now my name is Tamaki." he said as he reached for our hands and kissed them softly.

That's the second time someone kisses my hand today I thought

"This guy behind me is Kyoya; he keeps the host club in check. This little guy is Honey-senpai and the boy next to him is Mori-senpai. This is Haruhi sh…he just joined the host club. And last these are the Hitachiin Brothers." said Tamaki

"I'm Kaoru" said the twin with the bangs to the right.

"And I'm Hikaru" said the twin with bangs to the left"

"Well it's been very nice meeting you guys but we have to get to class" Melody and I said at the same time as we rushed out of the room.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hey Hikaru, those girls were pretty cute huh?" I said

"Yeah they were. But I wont think of them that way" said Hikaru

"Hey boss we're leaving to class" Hikaru and I said together.

"I wonder what class they have and what grade they have. We didn't even get to ask for their names." I said

"If they come to the host club again, I'm sure you can figure out their names." Hikaru said

"Yeah, but hey why are you mad?" I asked.

"I'm not. I just didn't think I would like anyone other than Haruhi" said Hikaru with a sigh

"Are you saying that you like one of the twins" I asked eagerly

"No, absolutely not. I don't even know them" There was a pause "but for some reason I felt…uncomfortable. When I saw the one with long hair I just felt so strange." Hikaru stopped and there was still silence. "I felt happy, like I wanted to be with her and watch over her, to keep her safe. But I won't. I like Haruhi and only her." said Hikaru

"Well if that's how you feel, then that's your choice. But I think I like the one with shorter hair." I said

"Really? You never seem to be interested in anybody? Anyways lets get to class we can't be late" said Hikaru

Serenity's POV

Melody and I arrived in class just as the bell rang. We went to go sit in our seats.

"Your girls are late. Did you get lost already?" said Kazuma as he pulled in my chair for me

"Hahaha very funny Kazuma" I said with a friendly smile. Then Haruhi entered the room.

"He has this class?" I asked Kazuma

"Yeah, also Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" he replied

Both Melody and I froze.

"Where do they sit?" I asked

"Kaoru sits next to Melody and Hikaru sits next to you." he said

My heart dropped. Then the twins walked into the room.

"Kaoru, are we in the right class?" asked Hikaru ask he was turning pale.

"Yes Hikaru, this is our class: said Kaoru with a sign of happiness in his voice

Hikaru ran out of the room and everyone was confused.

"Hikaru where are you going." yelled Kaoru

"Kaoru sit down now!" yelled Ms. Mizuki whole obviously had it with all the drama

Kaoru went to go sit down in his seat.

Aww why did he run away I thought.

"So I never did get your names" said Kaoru as he sat down.

"Oh my name is Serenity. This is Melody my younger twin sister." I said

"That's enough talking" yelled Ms. Mizuki

"Kaoru, Melody, Kazuma, and Serenity you have detention." she said as she gave us a detention slip.

"Kaoru tell Hikaru that he has detention as well.

"Now if you please. Kazuma tell us about the event.

"Well okay. As you guys know every semester we had an event at Ouran. This semester we're going to have a festival. It's going to be in two weeks and this class was assigned a Haunted House. And everyone in the class has to participate in the event and help build it of course." said Kazuma

"Yeah" "Wahoo" said a bunch of the students in the class."

I on the other hand almost fell on my seat. I was terribly afraid of the dark. I'm so scarred of the dark that I could cry.

"Also at the end of the festival all the students and students only, will get to go to the dance that will be in our gymnasium. So make sure you guys and girls get your dates." Kazuma said as he finished off.

"Are there any questions?" asked Ms. Mizuki "No, ok then let's get started with class." said Ms. Mizuki as she started class.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Serenity, Melody, Kazuma go do your business and be back in ten minutes." instructed Ms. Mizuki

"Kaoru you go get your brother because he has detention as well." she said to Kaoru

Melody and I decided to go to the store across campus and Kazuma went to the library.

Kaoru's POV

Man where did he run off to?

Oh I know, he's in the club room. Sure enough Hikaru was in there asleep.

"Hikaru wake up. We have to go back to class." I said

"I don't want to. Beside school finished already." said Hikaru as he woke up.

"Well then that's too bad since we got detention." I told him

"What really? Well let's get to class." said Hikaru

"Why did you run off like that?" I asked

"I don't know. I was just in shock to see that they were in our class. My head was just going crazy. So I just ran away." he said

"Well let's get to class. Give me the details there." I said

"It's alright, I'll tell you here."

"The truth is she makes me feel weird…Like I want to be next to her… I even feel like I want to hug her and everything. But my head tells me 'no you like Haruhi' and my heart tells me 'go to her' I just get so confused" I said

"I think you should go talk to someone who knows what your going through." I suggested

"No! I can handle this myself. Let's get to class" Hikaru demanded.

I followed him back to class. Kazuma was back yet but not Serenity or Melody.

**Serenity's POV**

Melody and I were walking back to class.

"Why do you think everyone is into the host club?" I asked.

"Well probably because they have cute guys." said Melody

"Yeah. From all of them I like Hikaru" I said while blushing a little.

"No way. I think I like Kaoru." said Melody

"We are so alike" we said at the same time while laughing.

We walked into the class and everyone but Hikaru was there.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked

"Oh he forgot something in class so he went to go get it. He'll be right back" said Kaoru

"Welcome back Serenity. You to Melody" said Kazuma pleased.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

Kaoru, Kazuma, Melody and I started to talk about the festival. Then Hikaru came in.

He just froze at the doors entrance and stared at me.

**AND CUT:**

Well that's it for this chapter. What do you guys think? I tried to fit in as much drama as possible in this one. Tell me what you think and any suggestions that you may have. Please review. Oh by the way this is going to be a pretty long story. And I mean more than 10 chapters. Please, Please, PLEASE, Review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll post up the next chapter.

**LATER:**

**Cherryredvelvet**


	4. Chapter 4 Feeling Sick

First Impressions Chapter 4: Feeling Sick

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High Scholl Host Club

Hikaru's POV

"What the hell is she doing here?" I thought to myself.

"Sit down Hikaru" we all said even Ms. Mizuki

I went and sat down next to Kaoru which was also next to the twin that made me uncomfortable. Just my luck.

"Hi. We didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm Serenity and this is my younger twin sister Melody." I said with a big grin as I took out my hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you" I said as I shook her hand and put my hand down.

"Ok so her names Serenity. That's a real nice name. I think it fits her. Ok let me get my thoughts together. I should just be her friend. Then those weird feelings I get will just go away. I just need to be friendly, it shouldn't cause me that much trouble. After all I like Haruhi. And I'm not about to give up on her just because I might feel something for Serenity. I especially won't give her up to Tamaki." I thought as I lifted my head.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked

Serenity's POV

"We were just talking about the school festival. We're doing a haunted house, so we were trying to come up with ideas." said Kazuma

I was lost in my thoughts. "How come I get my hand kissed by Kazuma and Tamaki but not by Hikaru" I thought a little bit disappointed.

"Hello Earth to Serenity?" said Melody and Kazuma while waving their hands in my face.

"Oh what? " I said as I came back to earth.

"We asked, what did you think of the idea Hikaru pitched in? You know the one about the trap door?" Melody asked.

"Oh. That sounds like a great idea" I said completely not knowing what they were talking about.

"Aww man. I totally forgot about the haunted house. What am I going to do? I don't want to go into any dark place." I thought as I was turning pale. Everyone started to notice.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Hikaru. Everyone was looking at me all worried.

"Yeah I'm great." I said with a weak smile.

Hikaru put his hand on my forehead and his other hand on his.

"You're burning up. You should get home." said Hikaru in a loud voice.

"The only reason I turned hot was because you touched me" I thought

I noticed Kazuma going to Ms. Mizuki to ask if I could go home. Since she was in a good mood she let everyone go home. As soon as I heard that we can go home I ran out of the room looking for the first restroom that I could find. I looked at myself in the mirror and my face was red and hot. I splashed some water on my face to let me cool down. Melody came from behind me and calmed me down.

"It's ok. Calm down. I'll go get your things and we can go home." said Melody.

"No that's ok. I'll see you at home. I still need to apologize for my behavior.' I said as I exited the restroom.

"Are you alright?" asked Kazuma who was waiting outside the girl's restroom for me.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. I'm just going to apologize to Ms. Mizuki and the twins." I said

"I'll go with you" he said

"No that's fine. I don't want you to get home late." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Well ok. But if you're not feeling good tomorrow don't come to school. Here" he said as he handed me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"If you need anything, anything at all. Call me okay? I'll keep my phone on for you." he said with a smile as he left. I could see a little bit of pink on his face.

"Thank you." I replied

I walked in the direction of the class. I stayed outside of class to get my thoughts together on how I was going to apologize. That's when I heard Kaoru and Hikaru talking

"I hope she's ok" said Hikaru

"I'm sure she's fine.' said Kaoru. "So have you realized that you might have feelings for Serenity" he asked Hikaru

I was shocked to hear this question. I got a little closer to the door to hear Hikaru's reply

"No. I don't like her. She might make me feel weird but I don't like her that way. You know that I like Haruhi. I'm not about to give her up because Serenity makes me feel this way" said Hikaru

I fell to the floor as I heard that. Okays so either Haruhi's a girl or Hikaru's gay. I thought. Either way he doesn't like me. I thought as tears were filling my eyes. At that moment Hikaru and Koaru came out of the class.

"Why are you down on the floor? Are you that sick?" asked the twins together as they helped me get up.

"Oh I was just coming for my things and I felt weak so I fell here." I lied to both of them

"You need to get home quick. I suggest that you don't come to school tomorrow if you're not feeling good." said Kaoru

"Besides there's no need to apologize for feeling sick." Said Hikaru

The twins noticed that I was staring to cry.

"Hey whoa why are you crying" Hikaru asked.

I felt myself feel weak because of the crying. My vision was getting blurry and I was feeling hot. I felt myself fall onto Hikaru as he caught me but, we both fell to the ground. Then I lost conscious.

Hikaru's POV

"What the? Are you ok? Hey wake up." I said as I shook Serenity but she was unconscious on top of me.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We can't just leave her here. I'll go get her things. We'll take her home until she wakes up. Then we can get a driver to drive her home" said Kaoru as he went to go get Serenity's things.

I got up and carried Serenity. She was quite light I thought to myself. Kaoru and I walked until we reach our limo. We both got in. I was very careful that I didn't move her much.

"Look in her bag to see if she has a cell phone with her sisters number" I said. Sure enough she did have a phone. Kaoru went through her contacts until he found Melody and dialed her. Then he put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Serenity. Where are you?' answered Melody

"Melody this Kaoru. I just wanted to tell you that Serenity fainted outside of class so she's with me and Hikaru." said Kaoru

"What is she alright? Where are you guys?" asked Melody frantically

"Calm down Melody. She's with us so she's ok. We're going to take her to our house so she can rest. We'll get a driver to drive her home after she feels better. We just called you so your wouldn't worry anymore than you already are" I said into the phone

"Phew. OK but be careful with her. Call me as soon as she wakes up." Melody said

"We will. Don't worry she's in good hands" Kaoru and I said together as he clicked the phone.

We got to our mansion just as we finished talking. I walked out of the limo and into the mansion. I went upstairs into my room and placed Serenity softly on the bed. Just then her phone rang. It shocked me because we had the same ring tone. I wasn't sure whether to answer the phone or not. It was making to much noise so I decided to answer it.

"Hello" I said

"Yes hello. Is this Serenity?" a girl asked

"Well this is her number but she's currently sick in bed. Do you want me to leave her a message?" I asked

"That'll be great. Just say that my name is Estrellita Morales and to call back to this number" Estrellita said as she hanged up.

That was weird. Ok if that's her message I guess I'll tell her when she wakes up. Kaoru and I shared a bed and Serenity was in ours so we went to a guest room to sleep. (A/N how ironic huh?)

"How is she" asked Kaoru

"She's sleeping" I said with a sad tone

"You're worried about her aren't you? Why don't you watch over her?" said Kaoru

"We can't sleep in the same bed" I yelled

"I'm not telling you to sleep with her. I'm just saying watch over her." he said as he got into bed

I listened to Kaoru as I went back to Serenity. I fixed her under the covers so she wouldn't be cold. I got on the other side of the bed on top of the covers so no one would get the wrong idea. I got her hand with my hands and slowly drifted to sleep.

AND CUT: This is a pretty long chapter but I had so many things to fit in here. What do you guys think? It took me a while to write this because I got writers block, but I'm happy with the results. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Estrellita is going to be important later on so keep her in mind. She is the last new character that I bring in, I promise. Well ok hope you like it and please review

LATER:

Cherryredvelvet


	5. Chapter 5 New Roommate

First Impressions Chapter 5: New roommate

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada you know the drill. I don't own anything

Hikaru's POV

I woke up about 3 times during the night. All the times I woke up Serenity was still asleep. By the time I woke up for the forth time it was morning.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" asked Kaoru

"No lets leave her to sleep. Have you called Melody already?" I asked

"Yeah she was freaking out because Serenity didn't get home. I told her she didn't wake up and she said that is she didn't wake up by morning that she was going to come over to check on her." said Kaoru

"Well its Tuesday we come out early. So she can come. Call her and tell her to bring a change of clothes for her. Something so that she wont be hot with" I said as I took out one of my shirts and pants and put them on the bed.

Kaoru and I got ready for school. He finished calling Melody and we made plans to get together before class. I went downstairs to look for a maid.

"Susan (maids name) can you go dress the girl in my room with the clothes on my bed. We're going to school. Make sure you feed her when she wakes up. Check up on her every hour. We'll be back early so she shouldn't be much trouble." I told the maid as I left. Kaoru was already in the limo waiting for me

SCHOOL

Melody's POV

Where are they? They told me to wait in the garden. I thought as I was holding a bag with Serenity's change of clothes. I hope Serenity is ok? I'm really worried about her.

"Melody over here." Kaoru and Hikaru said as they walked towards me.

"How's Serenity? Is she okay? Did she come with you" I asked

"Calm down. Serenity's fine. She hasn't woken up so we left her at our house." said Kaoru

"Oh good. So she's fine." I said relived

"We'll give you the details later, but first we have to get to class" said Hikaru

"Yeah your right" Kaoru and I said together. We all laughed.

"Melody, where's Serenity? Was she not feeling well?" asked Kazuma as we entered the room

"She wasn't feeling well so she stayed home." I said making sure that I didn't mention where she was staying at.

"Oh that's too bad" said Kazuma as we sat down

"So now it's not only Kazuma-sama but also Kaoru and Hikaru-sama that the new girl is hanging out with." said some random jealous girl from behind me

"Kaoru, Hikaru how are you guys this morning?" asked Haruhi as he sat down

"We're doing fine" said Hikaru with a big grin

"Oh that's good. Hi I'm Haruhi nice to meet you." said Haruhi to me.

"I'm Melody, nice to meet you" I said

"OK class lets get started." said Ms. Mizuki "Since today is a short day we're going to take this time to talk about the festival. Kazuma if you please?" said Ms. Mizuki as Kazuma walked up and started talking.

Kaoru gave me a note halfway through class. It said:

Melody last night a girl named Estrellita Morales called Serenity. She said to call this Number. (503) 824-0661 (Random numbers). You're her sister so I think you should call her since she can't.

Hikaru

OK I told him as I turned around. The bell rang 20 minutes later for lunch and I decided to call Estrellita. Kazuma had to stay in class to organize the ideas. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru had to go to the host club. So that just left me. I took out my phone and dialed.

"Hello?" answered a girl.

"Hello, is this Estrellita Morales?" I asked into the phone

"Yes this is her. Who's this?"

"I'm Melody, Serenity's sister. She couldn't call you so I'm making the phone call for her."

"Oh. Then I can talk to you about the room for rent."

"You want to rent a room with us? Is there somewhere we can talk in person?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm in music room 1."

"Ok I'll see you there." I said as I clicked my cell.

I got to music room #1 five minutes later. Before I went in I heard a girl singing and she had a nice voice. I also heard someone playing the piano. When the song finished I entered the room.

"Hello. Is Estrellita here?" I asked. I saw a girl across the room with dark brown curly hair and green eyes.

"Yeah you must be Melody right?" she asked as she walked closer to me

"Yup, that's me. Hey was that you playing and singing?" I asked

"You heard that? Yeah it was me. I was just practicing for the festival."

"Really? That sounded awesome. Anyways your interested in renting one of our rooms. All we want to know is why." I said

"Well it's because I just came from Mexico to attend this school here, and I don't have a place to live yet." She said.

"Really? Then you're more than welcome to stay with us." I said

"Thanks so much. I got to get back to practice now." she said as she headed to the piano.

"Ok. I'll leave the address here. Meet me there at 3." I said as I exited the room and went back to class.

Back in class we kept talking about the festival. Tomorrow we were going to begin building so we got everything ready. At last the bell rang. I waited for the twins outside of class.

"Are you ready?" asked Kaoru

"Yup, let's go." I said

HIKARU'S POV

"Kaoru why don't you go with Melody in her limo and I'll meet you guys at home." I told them. Kaoru freely listened.

"Ok we'll be right behind you." Kaoru said.

I got home first. Two minutes later Melody and Kaoru got there. We all went inside.

"Susan has Serenity woken up yet? I asked the maid

"No sir. She hasn't woken up all day." said the maid as she left.

"She must be really stressed out over something if she still hasn't woken up." I said

"I'm sure she's fine. She's just tired from yesterday" said Melody. "So where is she sleeping?" she asked

"She's in our bed." Kaoru and I said together. I noticed that she was shocked to hear this.

"You didn't sleep in the same bed as her right?" she asked.

"No, Kaoru didn't. However I did. I swear I didn't touch her. I was just looking after her." I said a little scared to hear her reply

"Well since you didn't touch her. I'll let is slide this time." she said "Hey can I go to your room and change her clothes?

"Go ahead." Kaoru and I said together.

About an hour later she came downstairs. Kaoru and I were complaining about how long it takes someone to change clothes.

"I stayed with her for a while. It seems her fever went down. She was moving a bit more now, so it won't be long now before she wakes up." she said "Well I have to go home now, Someone's waiting for me at home."

Kaoru's face went down when he heard.

"Call me when she wakes up." she said as she left our house.

"I wonder who she's going to meet?" asked Kaoru

"I'm sure it's just a friend. Don't worry" I said as I headed upstairs. I sat down on the bed next to Serenity and watched her sleep.

AND CUT:

Well that's it for now. So sad I didn't come out much in this chapter (I'm Serenity).

Anyways I already have the next chapter done so please review and I'll post it up. You'll like the next one I'm sure of it. Tell me what you think. And PLEASE REVIEW.

LATER:

Cherryredvelvet


	6. Chapter 6 My day at Hikaru's place

Chapter 6: My day at Hikaru's Place

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

Serenity's POV (This is her nightmare just so you know)

"Melody, Kazuma, Hikaru." I screamed as I ran in a forest away from a black cloud that was turning everything black. "Someone help me!" I yelled as the black cloud hovered over me.

I woke up right after that, gasping for air.

"Whoa Serenity, are you ok? Do you need help?" asked Hikaru who was next to me.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath." I said as I looked around. "Wait. Where am I?"

"You're in my room. Remember you fainted yesterday after school on top of me. So I brought you here and you've been asleep ever since." Hikaru said as he handed me a glass of water.

"What? Are you kidding me?" I asked as I got out of his bed.

Hikaru blushed as I got of bed. I was wondering why until I realized what I was wearing. I had a blue spaghetti strap shirt that showed my belly a bit and was wearing jean short shorts.

"What in the…? Why am I wearing this?" I asked turning a slight pink

"Well, I asked your sister to bring you clothes that weren't hot. So that you can wear and well I guess this is what she brought you." he said his face still red.

"I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing." I said turning a brighter pink.

"Don't be sorry. I think you look cute like that." Hikaru said still red as well. I could feel my face so red like a tomato. There was an odd silence. Luckily Kaoru walked in to break the silence.

"Wow. You look great" he said "How are you feeling?" he asked me

"I'm doing well. Thank you both for taking good care of me. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." I said as I bowed down to them.

"Don't worry about it." said Hikaru as he grabbed me by my hand and took me downstairs. I was able to control myself from not blushing

"Sit down. I'll tell one of the chefs to make us something to eat." said Hikaru as he entered the kitchen and left me in the dining room. Kaoru came in and stood next to me

"So what exactly happened yesterday?" I asked him

"Well you fainted on top of Hikaru and we weren't sure what to do, so we brought you here. Then I went through your bag and phone to look for your sister's number to call her and tell her what was going on. Sorry about that by the way. After we brought you home and we all went to sleep. Hikaru slept with you because he was worried about you. He didn't even sleep well last night. He kept getting up to check up on you and to get water and a towel for your head. In the morning he asked a maid to go change your clothes because they were damp from your sweat. Even in school he was worried about you." Kaoru said. "Oh I forgot I have to go call your sister and tell her that you woke up. I'll be back" he said as he exited the room.

I tried real hard to fight back the tears that wanted to pour out of my eyes. I didn't realize that he would be that worried about me. After all, I thought he like Haruhi. Oh that's right, Haruhi is a girl. Wait. That was one option. The other one was that Haruhi was a guy, and that Hikaru was gay. I mean it was a possibility considering how he acts to be in love with Kaoru in the host club. At that moment Hikaru came in with two plates of food.

"Here, I'm sure you're hungry." he said

"To be honest, I'm starving" I said

I didn't realize that I had tears coming out of my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Hikaru

I got up and went to go hug him. He blushed slightly. "Thank you. I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I'm sorry" I said why grabbing his shirt not wanting to release it. It shocked me that he hugged me back.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you would have done the same thing for me." he said and kissed the top of my head. I blushed a little and stopped crying.

"Aww isn't this sweet." Kaoru said curiously as he entered the room.

We both released each other.

"Kaoru your plate's in the kitchen" said Hikaru

"Uh-huh just change the subject on me" said Kaoru as he entered the kitchen

"Well go ahead and eat. If you want more then I'll tell the chef to make you something else." Hikaru said as he took out a chair and motioned me to go sit. I sat down and he pushed the chair in for me.

I noticed that Kaoru never came back. Hikaru and I ate together. I was really happy to be eating with Hikaru, though I tried not to show it because I didn't want him to know that I like him. I finished eating first and I was kind of embarrassed because I didn't want him to think that I was a fatass.

"Are you still hungry?" asked Hikaru

"No I'm not hungry anymore" I lied

"Its ok if you are. You haven't eaten in a whole day." he said

"No really, I'm fine" I said. He snapped his fingers and a chef came into the room with a plate of food and placed it in front of me.

"Come on. Eat. I know you're still hungry" he told me but I didn't touch the food.

He came to where I was sitting and got a spoonful of food. "If you're not going to eat then I'm going to have to feed you. Now open up" he said

"I'm oka…" he stuffed the spoon into my mouth gently. I had no choice but to eat it.

"Well do you want me to feed you? Or are you going to eat by yourself?" he asked again

"I can eat by myself" I said as I reached for the spoon in his hand.

"That's a good girl." he said and went to go sit back down on his chair.

This time he finished first. I finished a little bit after him. He snapped his fingers yet again.

"NO! I really am full this time." I said in a hurry

"It's okay. I know your full this time." he said as a butler came in

"Can you get my limo? I need to take her home." Hikaru said to the man.

"Yes sir." the man said as he left the room

"Come on. It's getting late. We should get you home." Hikaru said.

"Oh that's right" I said remembering that this was Hikaru's home. "Thank you."

"It's getting cold outside. Here wear this" he said as he took of his jacket and placed it on my shoulders.

"Umm thank you." I said. I felt like a broken CD player. All that I could keep saying was thank you.

"I'll be right back. Why don't you go wait for me at the entrance?" he said as he headed upstairs.

I put on his school jacket. It felt good wearing his jacket. It felt like we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I walked to the entrance of the big mansion. Hikaru came downstairs wearing another jacket on.

"Here. This is your uniform. We already had it washed for you." said the maid who came from the living room.

"Thank you." I said

"OK. Lets go." said Hikaru while opening the door for me.

"Where do you live?" he asked me

"I live in Natsu Street." I said

"To Natsu Street" Hikaru told the driver.

"Hey Serenity, can I borrow your cell for a sec.?" he asked me

"Uh sure" I said as I handed him my phone. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him.

"Say cheese" he said as he took a picture with my phone. He then took out his phone and took another picture. He started to type on my phone.

"Here" he said as he handed me back my phone. "I put my phone number there. It's under out picture. I also put in Kaoru's. Give me a call if you need me" he said "Now lets get you home."

We got in his limo and the driver went towards Natsu Street. It was dark now but I wasn't afraid. I think it was because Hikaru was with me. We arrived as my house in about 25 minutes. It was sad to leave.

"Ok this is it." he said

"Thank you so much for today." I said

"No problem" he replied to me.

I couldn't help myself so I kissed him on the cheek. I got off the limo then.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. Okay? Oh, and I'll give you your jacket tomorrow too." I said

"Nah It's fine. Keep it. I have like 10 of the same kind." he said with a smile. We both laughed.

"See you tomorrow Serenity." he said as closed down his window and drove off.

I stayed looking at his limo until I couldn't see it anymore. I walked to the entrance of my mansion and opened the door. I heard Melody call my name.

"Serenity" she yelled.

Then out of nowhere someone jumped on top of me.

AND CUT:

Well what do you guys think so far? This is my favorite chapter so far (well it was mostly about me and Hikaru) I think I mentioned this before but I'm Serenity in this story. Just in case you didn't know. Anyways isn't it great, I'm finally getting along with Hikaru and it's barely there 2nd day of school. Oh well tell me what you guys think. Don't forget we still have Kazuma and Haruhi in the middle so things won't be that easy. Anyways please review. The more reviews I get the faster I upload the next chapter. Thanks

LATER:

Cherryredvelvet


	7. Chapter 7 New Friend

**__**_Ok guys so here's chapter 7. I would like to thank xXLastSongXx and Roses-are-in-Bloom for reviewing my story regularly. I really got a crack from some of them. And I would also like to thank some others that liked my story and added it to their favorites, and/or added me to their favorite authors. Thanks a bunch guys. Anyways here's the story._

**Chapter 7: New friend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

I felt myself fall to the floor with some one on top of me.

"Ow" I said as I hit the floor

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Estrellita Morales. But you can call me Lita for short." said the girl on top of me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, but can you do I a favor and get off of me?" I said while thinking to myself that this wasn't anyway to treat a sick person.

"Oh sorry. I was so excited to meet my new roommate that I got a bit carried away" Lita said

A bit? I thought to myself. "Ok so you're Estrellita Morales and you're my new roommate" it took me a while to understand this. "Oh you must be renting a room here" I said a bit shocked

"Well duh that's what I've been trying to say for like the last 5 minutes" she said.

"Serenity, do you realize that it's late?" said Melody as she entered the hallway where I and Estrellita were talking

"I'm sorry. I just woke up not that long ago. Then Hikaru made me eat dinner at his house because I hadn't eaten all day. Then he finally brought me home." I said blushing, remembering everything that had happened

"Oh, I see. You have the hots for Hikaru from the host club. Is that why you have his jacket on?" asked Lita

"How do you know this is his jacket?" I asked

"Simple, it's because you just finished talking about your day at Hikaru's" Lita said with a smirk

"Well that's true. Anyways when did you star living here?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I just started living here today. Melody-chan gave me here approval already." she said happily

"In that case welcome. Did you already choose a room?" I asked

"Yeah. She chose the purple room." Melody said feeling a little left out

"That's cool. Imma go check it out if that's ok with you" I said while walking towards the purple room upstairs

"Sure, I'll go with you" Lita said as she followed me

"Wow, it's kind of empty in here isn't it?" I said while looking around the empty room. I noticed a poster on the wall

"Yeah well I haven't unpacked yet." Lita said.

"Hey I like that poster." I said as I pointed to the poster I saw earlier. It was of the Ouran Host Club

"You want it? You can have it. I have another one." she said.

"Really! Thanks a bunch" I said

She started to take down the poster. Then she handed it over to me.

"Here you go" she said with a big smile

"Thanks. Well I'm going to let you unpack and sleep. Breakfast is at 7:20. Since you don't have a ride, I'll give you ride on my limo but I'm telling you right now that I leave at 7:35. Well Sweet Dreams." I said as I exited her room and headed towards Melody's room

When I got to her room she wasn't there. I wanted to tell her what happened at Hikaru's house. I went downstairs to my room to see Melody using my laptop.

"Melody what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I was using your laptop. I'm thinking of buying a piano. You should really here Estrellita play and sing. She's wonderful"

"Really? Well I'll ask her sometime. But hey? Why don't you get your own laptop instead of using mine all the time?" I asked as I sat down on my bed

"Well because this is the best laptop in the world. Only three were made in the entire world and you have one of them."

"That's true." I said as I remembered the poster and started to put it up

"Hey, did Estrellita give you that?"

"Yeah. I told her that I liked it and she gave it to me." I said sitting back down on my bed

"That's so cool. I wished I had one." she said a little bit disappointed

"It's ok, you can buy a poster at school" I said "Oh do you want to know what happened today?"

"OMG yes."

I started to tell her what happened at his house from the point that I woke up to the point that he brought me home (A/N you guys know what happened so I don't have to repeat myself)

"AWWW that's so romantic. He even let you keep his jacket. You are so lucky. I wonder if Kaoru would do something like that for Me." she said

"I know right. Hopefully he does that way we can both be happy." I said with a smile, but my smile slowly faded.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked me as she came to sit next to me

"It's nothing. Just that Hikaru already has someone that he likes. And the thing is that it's Haruhi from class." I said with a sad face

"Wait? Haruhi! But has a guy" Melody exclaimed

"I know. Well I think Haruhi might be a girl. You know how he's girly, so I think that there may be a chance that he is a girl. Even if Haruhi is a girl, Hikaru likes her not me." I said

"Its ok. We can go to the host club and request Haruhi. Then we can ask her err… him" she told me

"Well ok, but even is she is a girl what is it to us?" I asked

"Well we can always be friends with her." she replied

"How about we talk about this later?" I said "You should get to bed"

"Yeah! You too."

"I would go to sleep but I've been asleep for about a whole day and a half, so you ca see I'm not really tired." I said

"Oh that's right. Have a nice night then.' she said as she got out of my room and went into hers.

_I know, I didn't do my homework from yesterday. I might as well do it now._ I thought to myself as I began to look around for my school bag. _Wait? Where's my bag? Let's see. The last time I saw it was at Hikaru's house in his bedroom. That's it, I must have forgotten it at Hikaru's house. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize that I have forgotten my bag. At least I still have my phone. _I thought to myself.

I looked at the time in my phone. It was 10. I wasn't sure if I should call Hikaru or what? He might have been asleep so I decided to send him a message.

_Hey, Hikaru. I forgot my school bag at your place. Do you think that you can bring it to me tomorrow? Thanks. Sorry if I disturbed you. –Serenity_

I was about to sit down on my chair when my phone vibrated. I checked it and it was a message from Hikaru. _That was quick. _I thought to myself.

_Sure thing I'll take it tomorrow. I saw it in my room when I went to do my homework. Hey why didn't you call me instead of messaging me? – Hikaru_

I was kind of shocked to see him awake. I thought that because he was a host he will need more energy than everyone else so he would actually go to sleep early? I was sadly wrong. I decided to message him back

_I thought that you were busy or asleep. That's why I messaged you instead of calling you. And that you but now I don't know how to do my homework from yesterday._

I send him the message. I wasn't sleepy so I decided to go to the garden and lie on my garden bed. (A/N it's a bed in he middle of the garden. Above the garden is a glass ceiling which lets you see the stars.) I and my sister put this in here because we would sometimes like to sleep in here and we decided to put the bed in here. As I put some music to listen too my phone vibrated.

_Are you kidding me? I don't go to sleep until 11:30 or so. And if your homework is such a problem, I can let you copy my homework. I just don't think that some are right._

I was shocked yet happy. I didn't think that he would let me copy his homework. I messaged him back.

_Why do you sleep so late? That isn't healthy. Anyways, would you really lat me copy your homework?_

As I sat on my bed and looked up at the sky through the glass ceiling the memories of today quickly filled my head. Now that I realized it, I haven't even change clothes yet. I still had his jacket on…I could still feel his warmth. My phone vibrating snapped me out of my trance.

_I sleep late because I'm not sleepy of course. But yeah, I'll let you copy my homework. Give me a second I'll send you a picture of it. Hope you can understand my writing._

Another message came. I opened it and it was the homework. I looked through it and noticed he had nice writing.

_Thanks a lot for the homework. I owe you big time. Now I owe you for taking care of me and for the homework._

I send the message. I walked back to my room and started to do my "homework". Half an hour later he still hadn't replied. I was kind of disappointed but I knew that he needed to rest. After all he stayed up all night taking care of me.

-MORNING-

I was up all night not being able to go to sleep. I watched T.V. and listened to music. I even made cookies. I made them as thank you gifts for Kaoru and Hikaru. I rapped them in a nice ribbon and I put them aside. It was already 7:25 and Melody and Estrellita came down to eat.

"Good morning girls." I said

"Morning" Estrellita and Melody said

"How did you sleep" asked Estrellita

"Oh I didn't sleep. I was up all night because I slept for the entire day before." I said. Melody seemed calm but I could tell that Estrellita wanted to know more, but I think she restrained herself from asking. "Ok come on Estrellita lets go to school." I said as I took my two packages of cookies.

"Are those for the twins?" she asked

"Yeah it's to thank them for what they did for me." I said. "See you later at school" I told Melody who was still eating her breakfast.

She just waved at me. I quickly ran to my room and got a folder that had my homework and just school stuff. Then me and Estrellita got in my limo and we drove to school

**-SCHOOL-**

When we got to school Hikaru and Kaoru still weren't there. Today was the day that we were going to begin building for the festival.

"Hey, Serenity. Let's go to music room 1. I want to show you something." she told me

"Sure I'll like to go…that way we can kill some time." I said when I felt my phone vibrate.

_Serenity, good morning. I brought you your things, where do I give them to you? Oh and sorry for not replying I fell asleep while I was messaging you.- Hikaru_

I was so happy that he messaged me back. I messaged him back the second I got the message as if it were instinct.

_It's ok. I know that you were tired. And let's see I'm heading to music room 1 if you want to meet there with my things, it'll be great. –Serenity_

As soon as I send the message I got a phone call. It was Melody.

"Serenity, where are you?" she asked

"I'm in music room # 1. Estrellita wanted to show me something." I said

"Oh ok. I'll go right now too." she said ad ended the call. just then I got another message.

_Ok. I'll see you there in a few minutes- Hikaru_

I didn't bother answering him back. We were going to meet up right now anyways. That when Estrellita started to play the piano and to sing. She had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. She plays absolutely beautiful. It was so relaxing that I fell asleep from my lack of sleep

**-HIKARU'S POV-**

Kaoru and I arrived at music room 1 shortly after. When we got inside we noticed a girl playing the piano. On the desk we saw Serenity. I we got closer I noticed that she was asleep on the desk.

"Hey, why is she asleep?" I asked the girl

"It must have been because she didn't sleep last night. The music must have calmed her down too much that she fell asleep.' the girl said. "I'm Estrellita by the way, but you can call me Lita for short." she said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru." I sad

"I know that. There isn't one person here that doesn't snow who you guys are." she said and that made me smile a bit. The bell rang shortly afterwards. I looked at Serenity and I didn't want to wake her because she didn't sleep during the night but I had no choice. I woke her up for class.

**-SERENITY'S POV-**

I felt something poke me and I started to wake up. It was Hikaru

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he said as he handed me a hand

I took his hand and got up "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said

"It's fine. Here are your things. We have to get to class now." he said

"Thank you. Here these are for you guys. It's a thank you gift." I said as I handed them the packages of cookies.

"Thanks we love cookies." they both said together smiling.

As we were heading outside we ran into Melody. We than all walked together to class.

**AND CUT**: Well that's it for now guys. I know that I can't ask anything from my readers but if you guys can spread the word about this fan fiction, I would really appreciate it. It's my first fan fiction and I really want to get people to read it. Anyways so here' the story, sorry I didn't post it up fast but hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me a comment with anything you liked or disliked about the chapter. Oh and sorry for the lengths of my chapters the more I write this fan fiction the longer the chapters seem to get. Oh and now that im in summer vacation i'm going to be able to post up more often. Maybe a ch per week...if im in a good mood ill upload it twice a week but again it all depends on the reviews. Anyways thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW & SPREAD THE WORD.


	8. Chapter 8 Will You Be My Date?

**First Impressions Chapter 8: Will you be my date?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC…the only thing I own is the story and the characters I create. **

-SCHOOL-

We all got to class 1A.

"Well guys, here is where I drop you off. I'm heading to my class now. I got to get to class 2A." said Estrellita

"Oh ok. We'll see you there after class." said Melody

"Bye Estrellita" Kaoru, Hikaru and I said in unision

"I told you, call me Lita." she told us

"Ok, we'll stop calling you Estrellita and we'll call you Lita from now on" I said "Bye now, See you later."

We entered class and some jealous girls were glaring at us. I noticed that they all seem to be around this girl. I believed her name was Jessie. Oh well whatever. We all went to sit down at our desks.

"You're back, I'm so happy that your feeling better." said Kazuma from behind me as he gave me a welcome back hug.

"Thank you for worrying about me" I said as I hugged him back. I could feel the group of jealous girls staring at me and the room was filled with some tension. I turned around to talk to Hikaru but I could sense some tension between us as well. I decided not to bug him.

"Okay class is in session. Today we are going to start building after lunch. We have to know where we are going to build and we also have to know who's going to build what. Most likely the boys will build and the girls will make the costumes and decorations." said Ms. Mizuki as she left the class. She came back in a minute later carrying a box with supplies.

"Here are some things to get you started. Please finish all the planning today. I suggest that you use the bottom floor that way you can put the trap door that you guys were talking about. And if so then you can fall to the basement floor and use that floor as well. We teachers will be walking around making sure no one is screwing around. If you need help then ask one of the teachers" Ms. Mizuki said as she left the room once again

Everyone got into little groups. My group consisted of Melody, Haruhi, Kaoru, Kazuma, and Hikaru. We we're in charge of making a trail like maze for the basement floor. Another group was in charge of the first floor. And big group consisting of mostly girls were in charge of the decoration and costumes. I helped out as much as I could but I really wasn't that interested. After all I didn't even want to get near the Haunted House.

**Lunch**

As the bell rang for lunch my whole group got up and left the room. We made plans to go get Lita for lunch so we headed to her room in class 2A. When we got there Lita was already waiting outside.

'Hey! So how's it going with your class for the festival?" asked Lita

"It's going great' Melody replied

"Hey, aren't you Kazuma? You're really popular around here. I already heard a lot of people talking about you.

"Yeah, I get a lot of attention because all my families come from really good doctors. Except for me, I'm going to be the first one not to become a doctor. So you can see why a lot of people make a big fuss about me." Kazuma said with a grin and noticed that we were walking in the way of the host club.

"Hey why are we going to the host club?" he asked

"Yea I was wondering that as well?" Lita said

"We're going to drop of Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi" I said

"Oh, alright," Lita and Kazuma said.

We arrived at the host club a short while later. We opened the room and a bunch of rose petals passed by us. In the inside we saw the Host Club packed as ever.

"Oh of it isn't our new comers from Monday. And look you've brought a new guest." said Tamaki as he stood up and walked towards us. Everyone was curious so they turned around as well.

"It's Kazuma-sama" said 5 girls together as they ran to Kazuma, Some of the girls sitting down as well came and mobbed Kazuma as well.

"Uh Kyoya. What just happened? Who is that boy? And why is he stealing my customers?" said Tamaki with tears in his eyes

"It seems he is Kazuma-sama. He's pretty popular at this school. Girls like him because he smart and carefree. Not to mention his family reputation it draws people to him. He can be a great addition to the host club if he were to join" said Kyoya

"I see" said Tamaki serious now.

"I'm sorry young ladies but the host club is now close. We apologize for this inconvenience." Tamaki said as all the girls left the host club.

"Now, Hello I didn't get your names last time that you were here." Tamaki said.

"Oh that's right. Well I'm Serenity and this is my younger twin sister Melody. And this is our friend Lita." I said

"Well it's very nice to meet you." He said. "And I see that you already gotten to know Haruhi and the twins. And I already know Lita she's in my class"

"Yeah that's true, I know him as the annoying guy that won't shut up" Lita said

Tamaki was now at the other side of the room sulking. We all started laughing even Kyoya

"Well as much as that may be true, He's still a good leader and friend" Kyoya said as Tamaki got up and hugged him

"Kyoya I knew that you wouldn't betray me" Said Tamaki

"Yes well its hard no too" Kyoya replied

"Tama-chan was always fun to be around and he's a really good leader and friend" said Honey

"Thank you Honey-senpai. But now to the matters at hand. Kazuma, I would like you to join the host club. We understand that you are quite popular, which is why you would make a good addition" said Tamaki

Kazuma was frozen for about a minute when he snapped out of it

"Well what's in it for me if I join." he asked?

"You get to have different types of cakes" said Honey-senpai

"And you get to be surrounded by pretty ladies and get attention from them beyond your wildest dreams." said Tamaki

"You're stupid" Lita, Kazuma, and I said together

"The only girl's attention I want is from this little girl right here" says Kazuma as he grabbed me from the waist and put his head on mine.

I stood there shocked at what just happened. I could tell that Hikaru wasn't happy but he tried not to show it. The room immediately filled with tension

"Well since I've already gone and said this I might as well take this opportunity to say this. Serenity would you like to go to the schools dance with me?" He asks me still holding my waist

I remained shocked for about another minute. I didn't know what to reply

"Can't you tell that this is making her uncomfortable? Why do you have to make such a big scene here? If you're going to ask her make it in a place more private" Hissed Hikaru as he separated me from Kazuma's grip and he hugged me instead? The tension in the room grew even more. I released myself from his hug.

"That's enough. Hikaru this is none of your business and Kazuma, Hikaru has a point you should do this in a more private place." said Haruhi "Now both of you apologize to Serenity"

"Sorry Serenity I didn't mean to cause a scene" said Kazuma

"I'm sorry Serenity, I won't do that anymore" Hikaru said

"It's all right guys. I was just shocked" I said "oh Haruhi can I talk to you outside for a bit?"

"Yeah sure" she said as we stepped outside

"Thank you a bunch for helping me, and well there's something else that I need to tell you" I said

"You figured out I was a girl?" she said

"Yeah. Wait how did you find out that I knew?" I asked

"I'm not quite sure I know but I just knew. Melody knows too right?"

"Yeah she does"

"Well it's ok if you guys know. You can even tell Lita but that's it. Don't tell anyone else because I have a reputation as a guy here" she said smiling

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us." I said and we went back inside

_As we entered the room we immediately felt the tension between Kazuma and Hikaru. I decided to put an end to this. I knew that Hikaru would try to ask Haruhi to the dance so there was no way he was going to ask me. I knew that I didn't want to go to the dance alone either so I decided to go to the dance with Kazuma. No matter how much I wanted to go out with Hikaru. Even though it hurt me and it was killing me from the inside, I knew I was going to say yes to Kazuma. I thought to myself._

"Please guys settle down. I came up with my reply" I said as I walked to Kazuma

"Kazuma I decided to accept your invitation to the school dance" I said

"You can't be serious" Hikaru exclaimed

"Hikaru thank you for caring about me, but I've made my decision. I don't want to be a burden to you anymore." I said while fighting back tears

"Is that what you think you are to me? Just a burden?" Hikaru said a bit mad yet sad

"I know I am, an am sorry"

"I'm sorry too that you would think I thought of you that way" Hikaru said as he ran out of the club room?

"Hi...Hikaru" I whispered and I dropped to my knees no longer being able to hold the tears back

"SERENITY!" Kazuma said as he came to my side and picked me up. He gave me a big hug to keep me from crying"

"It's ok you don't need him. I'm here for you" he whispered in my ear.

"Kazuma as I said before I will go to the dance with you"

"Yes, I already know"

But you have to promise me that you won't mentions anymore of this till the day of the festival. Especially not in front of Hikaru.

"What? Ok fine if that's what you want"

"Thank you. Now can you please let go of me?"

"Oh sorry" he said as he released me. When he did I walked to a chair in the host club

_Well at least I won't hurt Hikaru anymore. Even if I end up being the hurt one instead. I just want to see him happy. I thought to myself_

Everyone just stared at me with worried faces.

"Guys I'm fine"

"We're just worried about you" everyone said

"Thanks guys. It means a lot. Now let's go get lunch am hungry"

"Sure lets go" said Lita and Melody

"You're going to eat school food? Wouldn't you rather eat some of the host clubs food?" said Tamaki

"Really that sounds great" Said Melody

"We all gathered around a table where the food was and ate lunch

**AND CUT: Well guys here you go. Chapter 8 finished. I had the chapter done for some time now actually I just get lazy when it comes to typing ^-^;**

**Anyways what did you guys think of this chapter? I'm going to upload I think 1 maybe 2 more chapters today because I'm going to Mexico for the next 2 weeks and I won't be able to upload them from over there. So one chapter for the two weeks that I'm over there.**

**Thank you my two favorite reviewers. xXLastSongXx and Roses-are-in-Bloom. I love you guys. And I'll upload another chapter when I come back so I won't keep you guys waiting**

**PS: xXLastSongXx I took your comment into consideration and well I'm going to let you be Melody. I have a few things in store for her so yeah. Hope now you like my Story 100%**

**As always Read and Review!**

**Later:Cherryredvelvet**


	9. Chapter 9 The Plan

Chapter 9: The Plan

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own OHSHC

**Hikaru's POV**

_Why am I so mad? He asked Serenity first so why does it affect me so much?_

_This doesn't make any sense; I shouldn't be getting jealous if someone asks Serenity to a dance. I barely know her. _

_Wait did I just say Jealous? I'm not jealous. Am I?_

_Can I really be in love with Serenity? I mean I still like Haruhi. Don't I?_

_And wait, why does she think she's a burden to me? I actually like having her around. She's so sweet and nice._

_I have to get that idea out of her head. She can't keep going on thinking that she's a burden to me, when she's not._

_These thoughts are just going through my mind like crazy._

I didn't realize where I was going until I snapped out of my thoughts. I was in the school garden. I sat down under a Cherry Blossom tree. It was in full bloom.

I realized that I was getting hungry. Then I remembered I had Serenity's cookies that she gave me. I took them out of my pocket and ate one. It was so good. I munched on them and shortly after the bell rang. I was disappointed that the bell interrupted my lunch.

But oh well. I started to walk back to class.

**Serenity's POV**

I was in class with everyone else when Hikaru came in. He was acting like nothing had happened. The rest of the day went slowly. I was getting restless. I couldn't take one more minute in the room. After all the drama that when on and not having Hikaru have a reaction to it. Not only that but I wasn't very interested in building.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry but I'm going to change groups" I said

"What? Why?" asked Melody

"It's because I'm not really into building. I think I'm going to join the group to help decorate." I said as I got my stuff and switched groups

"Aww poor Serenity" said Haruhi

"She'll be fine. I hope" said Melody

As I got to the new group I asked if I could help and they told me to work on a costume. Every now and then I turned to see how my old group was doing. I always got a glimpse of Hikaru staring at me but when he saw I was looking at him he looked away. That was kind of disappointing.

Finally about 2 hours later the bell rang. I went to meet Lita in the music room we were at earlier.

Music Room 1

"Hey Lita!" I said as I entered the room.

"Hey Serenity. How are you feeling?" She asked me

"I'm doing fine. Hey what is your class doing for the festival?"

"I'm glad you asked Serenity. Our class is having a singing contest. I was thinking if you would like to do a duet with me?

"Oh I would love to sing" I said "But wait why would you ask me to sing with you if you've never heard me sing?

"Oh that's what you think. I heard you last night singing in your room around 10:30. You had a nice voice and I think us singing together would be a good idea." she said smiling as she took out a piece of paper.

"The song is called Put Your Hearts Up. It's by one of my favorite singers. I think you'll like it" She said as she handed me the paper

"I you can sing the first part and I can sing the second part. We both sing the chorus. You can sing the bridge and the background music after that because I like how you hold your long notes. And I can sing the rest. What do you think?"

I read through the song. And then I thought of what she said we are going to sing it. It sounded like a good idea so I decided to give it a shot.

"OK I'll do it. But when do we practice?" I asked

"Well right now of course." she said while rushing to the piano I went next to her and we started practicing. Unknown to me, something else was happening else where while we were practicing.

**Melody's POV**

I was quiet as I walked with Kaoru in the school garden.

"So that really was a mess today during lunch huh?" Kaoru said to get a conversation going

"Yeah it was. Poor Serenity"

"I mean if he wanted to ask her to the dance, that'll be fine. But not in front of a public place" said Kaoru as he stopped in the middle of a bridge in the garden pond

"If it was me I would have asked her in an entirely different way" he continued

"Really? How?" I asked curiously

"Like this" He said

"Melody will you go to the school dance with me? This is the real deal, no demonstration" He said as he gave me a rose

"Really? You're asking me?" I said

"Of course. I wanted to ask you since I heard there were going to be a dance"

"Yes! I would love to go to the dance with you" I said as he lifted me up and twirled me around

"I hate to ruin the moment but it's already 5 and I need to get home" I said

"It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow" He said

"Yeah, I will" I was about to leave when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and Kaoru gave me a surprise kiss of the cheek.

"See you tomorrow" Kaoru said as he left

I was frozen for about 30 seconds. Went I came back too I just stared at Kaoru who was ahead of me. I touch my cheek with my hand.

"Bye Kaoru. See you tomorrow" I yelled while waving my hand

He turned around and flashed me a smile. I stood there for another minute and then started to walk to my limo. I got in my limo and went home.

**Serenity's POV**

Lita and I came home from school an hour ago. We were just waiting for Melody; I heard the door and rushed to see Melody holding a Rose

"Where did you get that?" I asked

"Kaoru gave it to me. He also asked me to the dance" she said as she spun around

"Aww that is so romantic" Lita and I said together

"Thanks guys. But what about you? I know that you really don't want to go to the dance with Kazuma" she told me

"That's true. I've been wondering about that too?" Lita said

"Well I asked today and it turns out that Haruhi is a girl." I said

"I had a feeling that Hikaru was going to want to ask Haruhi so I knew that there was no chance that he was going to ask me." I said

"And since you knew he wasn't going to ask you" Lita said

"You figured you might as well go with Kazuma" Finished Melody

"Bingo" I said

"Aww Sweetie it's ok" Lita said

"I know" I said

"Something's on your mind huh?" said Melody

"Yeah I want to do something for Hikaru and Kaoru because they took care of me" I said

"Oh to 'thank' them" Lita said a bit sarcastically

"More like to apologize to Hikaru for what happened today" Said Melody with a smirk

"You are so easy to read" Lita said

"Shut up guys" I hissed

"Aww look she got flustered" Lita said

"Aughh I'm out of here"

"Serenity waits. We were just messing with you so we can bring your mood up." Said Lita

"Well yes I am doing this so I can apologize to Hikaru. I thought I might as well take advantage of the time to apologize to him about what happened." I said walking back to the corridor

"Good thinking" Melody said

"I know why don't we throw a party here to apologize to the guys but they will think it's just a get together. And we invite the whole host club because they were involved in the mess as well." Lita said

"That's a good idea. And that way Hikaru will have to come" I said

"And as entertainment we can have Lita play and sing for us" Melody said

"What really? Do I get paid?" she said jokingly

"No of course not" We said strictly

"Aww then I'm not doing it"

"We have something else in mind, but you won't know till after you play? You in" Melody and I said Together

"Hmm not sure if I should trust you" Lita said

"Oh come on we're rich why would we not get you something for your services?" We said

"OK, OK Ill sing and play for you guys"

"Thank You" We said

"That's good. Now we should get everything started" I said

I went into my room and brought some color paper, and colors. I took them to the kitchen where I saw Lita with some paint, pens and other little things. Melody came down from her room with Glitter, stickers, and glue.

We each did a note for someone special. I made one for Hikaru. Melody did hers especially for Kaoru, and even Lita did one for Mori-senpai.

"So you like Mori-senpai?" Melody and I asked

"Well maybe just a small crush" she said smiling

"So we were all hooked up for a member of the host club. Who would have guessed?" Melody said and we all laughed

Later we finished the rest of the letters for the guys at the host club. They weren't as fancy as the first ones but they were still very decorative. Haruhi's was a bit unique compared to all of them but that was because she's a girl.

"Ok. So we are going to be giving this to the club members tomorrow and the party is on Friday. Are we clear?" I asked

"Yup" Melody and Lita said together

"Well it's already 11:30" I said "I didn't think it was going to take this long"

"Well we better get to sleep." said Melody

"Yeah, well good night girls" said Lita

"Good Night. Sweet dreams" said Melody

"Night Guys" I said as I went into my room with Hikaru's letter in my hand.

Just then I got an idea. I went to the garden and picked a rose that was about to bloom in a matter of hours I went back to my room and got a Clear decorative container and placed the rose and the letter inside. By the time he opens it, the flower would have already blossomed in the container making it look beautiful. Well now it was time to go to bed.

**Morning**

In the morning I ate my breakfast with the girls and headed to school. They didn't seem to notice my card for Hikaru that was in my backpack, which was a good thing.

We were running late to class because we over slept this morning. When we got to class Kaoru and Hikaru were already working on the designs and Kazuma was walking around making sure somebody was doing something. Kazuma saw Melody and I come in and he gave me a warm smile.

After that Melody and I went our separate ways. Melody had to give Kaoru the card and I had to give the card to Hikaru. The only problem was, when? I watched from how Melody gave the card to Kaoru that way I was able to learn from her. But it was nothing special, she just handed him the card.

I noticed that when Melody was giving the card to Kaoru that Hikaru turned and looked at me. He had those eyes that said "What you're not giving me an invitation". I felt sadden but I didn't let it bring me down because I was going to give him one, just not at this moment.

Almost everyone was working outside. Only a small group was inside working on costumes and such for the festival. It was me and a couple of other girls. By the end of the day we had 5 costumes done.

**After School**

At the end of the day everyone had already gone home. I was one of the last ones in class. I noticed that Hikaru's and Kaoru's things were still in the class along with a couple others. That's when I decided to leave the card on his desk next to his bag. After I put it there I went back home.

**Hikaru's POV**

Kaoru and I were making our way back to class to get our things after we showered. After all we were all sweaty.

As we entered the room I noticed a box with a rose and letter inside. I decided to open it. I thought it was going to be a love letter. But I decided to open it anyways.

"Hey meet me in the limo, I better go see whose love letter this is from.' I said

"How do you know it's a love letter?" Asked Kaoru

"Well what else can it be?"

"Hey it might be from Serenity" Kaoru said playfully

"I wish, she doesn't even want to talk to me. She didn't even give me an invitation to her party"

"Relax I'm sure you'll get one sooner or later.

"I don't know I really messed up this time"

"Hikaru, Serenity isn't that kind of girl. I'll see you at the limo ok.'

"Yeah ok, I'll catch up in a second."

I opened the crystal clear box once Kaoru left. It smelled like a fresh rose once I opened it. I then took out the letter and read it

_Hikaru_

_I'm sorry for all the mess I must have caused you. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen. To make it up to you I'm inviting you to a party at my house. It's also to thank you for everything that you have done for me since I got here. Hope you can make it. I'm sure you'll have fun. :)_

_PS: hope you liked the rose_

_Love Serenity_

_Wow, I didn't think that she was going to talk to me ever again, after ignoring her yesterday. I should take this opportunity to apologize to her. I should also convince her that she's not a burden to me either. _

_I'm glad that it wasn't a love confession letter. And even if it was I wouldn't have mind if it was from Serenity. I never thought that a girl I just met would be making such an impression in my life. I thought._

I went back to the limo where Kaoru was waiting.

"So was it a love letter?' he asked

"No it wasn't. It was something better" I said

"What was it?"

'It was the invitation to Serenity's party"

"Aww how come you get an extra special one?"

"Because I'm awesome." I said with a smirk.

"Oh I know why you got an EXTRA special one' Kaoru said a bit off

"Why"

"I'm not telling you. Driver we may leave now"

'Come on tell me."

"No"

"Fine be that way"

"I will be this way"

We drove home. I kept trying to get Kaoru to tell me. The one thing he did tell me was that I was clueless about our relationship between me and Serenity.

**Friday/School**

"Hey Serenity" I said

"Good Morning Hikaru" she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you for inviting me. And for the rose. I really liked it" I said

"Your welcome. So you will be coming right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you there." Hikaru said as he knocked my head in a playful way.

"See you there" she said as she waved good bye to me

**Serenity's POV**

_I think he already forgave me. I thought to myself as I went to class._

I went to class and counted the minutes so I could go home to the party.

**AND CUT: Well guys here's chapter 9. What did you guys think? What did you guys dislike? Actually originally this chapter was short but while I was typing it, It got way bigger. And Annabella and everyone else I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, I use spelling check and that's what my computer tells me to put. So blame the computer lol**

**Oh to tell you guys the truth I already have 16 chapters of this done, but I have a huge writers block and I don't know how to continue it. But I only have 9 chapters typed so please bear with me. And by the way things look this is going to be around 25 chapters long. So hope you guys look forward to that. Oh and I'm thinking of a sequel for this story. Are you guys interested in that? I have like three options right now involving a sequel. So tell me if you're interested in that.**

**Thank you guys. Especially my two favorite reviewers. And now I'm leaving Mexico happy because I have two more reviewers. Thanks a lot guys for your support. And telling me that I'm doing a good job for my first fan fiction. That made me truly happy.**

**Oh and Annabella I am not from PORTLAND. The numbers in the story I mentioned I had just made them up. I probably should have gone with 555 instead. Lol.**

**Wow I should probably stop rambling now. I will miss you guys over in my trip. I didn't have time to upload another chapter sorry about that. I'll upload another one when I get back. And thanks a lot Roses-are-in-Bloom I will have fun over there.**

**As always read and review. Love you guys**

**Later: Cherryredvelvet**


	10. Chapter 10 Party Time

**Chapter 9: Party Time**

**Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada you know the drill. I don't own OHSHC**

**My House**

It was about 5 at my house and we had about half an hour left before everyone came to the party. Melody, Lita, and I were just getting the last finishing touches on everything. There were balloons everywhere and snacks in the kitchen. We even made a cake because we knew how much Honey-senpai loved them.

The piano we ordered came about an hour ago and it was already in place for Lita's performance later.

After a while we were done with the decorating. We each went to our own room to go get changed.

Lita decided to wear a nice long silver skirt that was about two inches past her knees. And a white shirt that had a butterfly pattern on it. She had her hair in a half up half down ponytail. And silver slippers.

Melody had a knee length purple dress with purple slippers. She had her hair in two buns.

I wore a white skirt one inch above the knee. And a strapless shirt with a red rose pattern in the middle. And I had white sandals on. My hair was in two high ponytails and Lita curled the bottom of them.

While I was finishing my hair I heard the door and I went to go get it. The maid had opened the door by the time I got there. It was Tamaki.

He was wearing his white suit. I admit it looked good on him especially with his blonde hair.

"Welcome Tamaki-senpai" I said as I bowed down like a good hostess.

"Yes, well thank you for inviting me." He said as he bowed down too.

"Come on in" said Melody as she came down the stairs from her room.

"Oh it's Tamaki" said Lita as she came out of my room "You actually look good tonight"

"Thank you Lita. I must say you girls are looking beautiful as well." he said

"Wow! You girls look amazing" said Honey-senpai as he entered the house with Mori-senpai right behind.

I noticed Lita blush a little as she returned to my room.

Kyoya walked in afterwards wearing a formal black tux. And Melody and I welcomed him in. All that we were missing was Kaoru and Hikaru.

I was getting worried that they might not show up.

While we waited for Hikaru and Kaoru to show up I led everyone to the kitchen. They each got a drink and that's when we heard the bell. At last Hikaru and Kaoru had come. Melody and I walked to the door and the maid opened it.

"Welcome" we said together

"Sorry we're late' said Hikaru avoiding eye contact with me. It had saddened me.

"Wow! You girls look like princesses" sad Kaoru

"Yeah you girls look gorgeous" said Hikaru still avoiding my eye. But he seemed to look at Melody just fine

_It was really upsetting me that Hikaru was avoiding eye contact with me. I made this party so we can make up so why was he avoiding me?_

_Especially, after what happened earlier. I thought he had already forgiven me. I had to stop over thinking things I thought to myself. It's just my imagination._

"Well thank you all for coming' I said

"But we have a little surprise to show you" Melody said

"OK I am proud to present Lita as she will be playing the piano and singing for us." I said as Lita stepped up to the platform where the piano was.

"You guys will enjoy this' said Melody

At that moment Melody whispered something into my ear and went into my room. I told her I would catch up with her in a bit.

"So here's Lita. Please give her a round of applause" I said as I stepped on the platform where the piano was and went into my room. No one seemed to noticed.

Melody and I could hear Lita from or room

"Hi guys" Lita said 'Well I wrote this song myself, so I hope you like it"

"It's called Let Me Be Free. I wrote it sometime ago…so yeah hear I go" she said as she swiftly pressed her fingers across the piano and started to sing

**Verse 1**

_**Everywhere I go**_

_**All I see is you**_

_**I try to move on**_

_**But my heart remembers you**_

_**I just want you out of my head**_

_**So I can forget you**_

_**People say that I'm crazy**_

_**For still loving you**_

_**My head says to let you go**_

_**But me heart is still holding on**_

_**I need to stop loving you**_

_**So I can make you go away…**_

**Chorus**

_**Get out of my head**_

_**Get out of my life**_

_**Just go away…**_

_**But my heart just can't let you go**_

_**Oh how I wish you could just leave**_

_**Just leave me alone don't talk to me**_

_**Let me be free**_

**Verse 2**

_**I'm sick of wanting you next to me**_

_**Even though you hurt me**_

_**Somehow I can't keep away from you**_

_**I want to be free**_

_**Free from your lies**_

_**Free from your grasp**_

_**Free from your stupidity**_

_**Now you better leave me alone**_

_**You're a player that doesn't deserve me**_

_**I'm ready to let go**_

_**But you keep coming back**_

_**Begging for another chance**_

_**But you don't fool me**_

**Chorus**

_**Get out of my head**_

_**Get out of my life**_

_**Just go away…**_

_**But my heart just can't let you go**_

_**Oh how I wish you could just leave**_

_**Just leave me alone don't talk to me**_

_**Let me be free**_

**Bridge**

_**Now it's time to kick you out my door**_

_**And go back to the girl I saw you kissing before**_

_**Le me be free**_

**Chorus**

_**Get out of my head**_

_**Get out of my life**_

_**Just go away…**_

_**But my heart just can't let you go**_

_**Oh how I wish you could just leave**_

_**Just leave me alone don't talk to me**_

_**Let me be free**_

**Ending Verse**

_**Let me be free**_

_**Let me be free**_

_**I'm going my own way**_

_**You are out my door**_

_**I Am Now Free**_

Lita's song slowly came to a faded stop.

She bowed down to everyone. Everyone cheered for her as she took another bow. That's when I came out of my room but Melody stayed inside.

As we saw Lita come down the stares we applauded her. When all of a sudden she slipped.

We all gasped. We thought she was going to fall and get injured. But Mori-senpai was the closest to her and caught her just in time.

"Are you alright?" asked Mori-senpai as he stood with Lita in his arms.

Lita had her arms tightly around Mori's neck. She was afraid that she was going to fall down. She opened her eyes and realized she was in Mori's hands and she immediately blushed.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for catching me" she said still blushing releasing his neck. Mori then set her back down on the ground

"Sorry for the worry you guys. I'm fine' said Lita waving to show that she was fine "Now don't look sad lets continue this party" She said with a smile

"Ok she a ok." I said "Now before we continue this party we have another little surprise for you" I said as I pointed to my room where Melody stood

"Now boys and girls…Here's Haruhi" Melody, Lita and I said together as Haruhi came out of my room.

She had a wig on that matched her natural hair color. And it was in a high ponytail.

She was wearing a long white dress with yellow flowers. and was wearing white sandals.

As Haruhi walked to the center of the room I could see Tamaki blushing behind Kyoya and I also saw Hikaru blush a little.

_I was sad. I couldn't believe that Hikaru blushed when he saw Haruhi. Yet he avoided eye contact with me. I had my mind settled. He really liked Haruhi and not me._

"OK now let's get this party started again." I said and turned on the stereo with a mixed CD me and Melody composed of a few party music songs.

Tamaki stopped blushing enough to go and ask Haruhi to dance. I saw Kaoru ask Melody to dance and Lita had asked Mori to dance as well.

I was stuck on whether to ask Hikaru to dance or not. I didn't want to get shot down. That's when Honey-senpai asked me to dance

"Sere-chan, do you want to dance with me?" Honey-senpai asked

"Sere-chan?" I asked him

'Yup that's your new nickname" he told me

"Ok Honey-senpai I'd love to dance with you" I said and we danced together. I was a bit hurt though because I wanted to dance with Hikaru.

We danced a few more songs. That's when I noticed that Hikaru was staring at me when I was dancing with Kyoya

_Why is he staring at me? I thought he was avoiding me I thought to myself._

After a couple of more dances we grew tired and stopped

"Come on guys. You must be tired les go eat some snacks.' Melody and I said as we led everyone back to the kitchen.

"CAKE!" Honey-senpai said excitedly as he rushed to the cake

"Hang on. The main course will come shortly. Then you can eat all the cake you want Honey-senpai" I said

"Fine" he said a bit whiny. I just laughed at how cute it was

I needed to go get my thoughts together so I left and headed to the garden. It's the one place I can feel totally free from worries.

I decided to sit down under a Sakura tree that was in full bloom. That's when I started to hum a beat in my head. All of a sudden, a shadow crept over me. When I opened my eyes I saw Hikaru in front of me staring down at me.

_What was he doing here? I thought you were avoiding me? Can it be that he just doesn't want to be seen with me? That must be it. I knew I was just a burden to him._

"Hey! Watcha doing down there?" he asked casually

"Nothing just taking a breather…What are you doing here?" I asked

"I could ask the same question?" he said sitting down next to me

"You're the hostess of this party yet you look sad. You shouldn't be here alone feeling that way he said.

_Are you kidding me? the only way I feel this way is because of you I thought_

That's when I got back up. I was just about to leave when I felt Hikaru's hand grab mine and push me back down. I lost my balance and fell on top of him.

_Are you serious? How times am I going to fall on top of him? this is not helping me right now._

"Don't go. Stay here with me." he said "It's getting a bit to loud out there for my taste" he said adjusting me on his lap

"I can't I'm the hostess of this party, as you said, and I can't just abandon my party." I said trying to get back up but he held me down.

"You don't have to go back. Melody can just take care of the party for you"

"That's not the point." I said

"Ok you can leave just stay here for a little while longer." he pleaded

"Fine, but only for a while, because we have to talk" I said a bit harshly

"Sure tell me what's on your mind" he said

"Why have you been avoiding me since you got here?" I asked

"Serenity I was only avoiding you because I didn't know how serious our relationship is. I thought you might have still been mad at me for what happened with Kazuma. So I was trying to avoid you till I got a chance to get to talk to you alone" he said sounding real sincere "That's the whole reason I came"

"To avoid me'

"No not to avoid you just to talk to make sure we were ok"

"We were just fine. But when you started to ignore me that's when I thought that you were mad at me" I said

"Serenity I can never be mad at you." he told me "I also came to tell you that you are not a burden to me."

_What the? It's like he's reading my mind._

"But I always get in your life. And I interfere with it and I just met you" I said

"You don't get in my life and its not interfering since I'm happy to help you out any time"

"Thank you Hikaru. But what about what happened with Kazuma?"

"I came here to apologize for that as well. I shouldn't have acted that way. Something just took over me. And I'm sorry" he said sounding real sincere

"Oh good, I wanted to apologize for that too but now I guess I don't have to" I said laughing

"That's not fair. Now I want to hear you apology" he said as he stared at me

"Fine, sorry for being a jerk and for being stupid." I said as I snuggled into his chest

"Apology Accepted. Though you're not a jerk and you're not stupid" he said as he put his arms around me making sure I won't fall off

I started to hum the same song I did at the beginning. I could hear Hikaru laughing a bit

"Why are you laughing' I asked

"It's nothing just that I know this song" he said

I continued to hum the song. And without knowing I fell asleep on him.

**Hikaru's POV**

_It's kind of nice having her in my arms. I can't hear her hum anymore. I wonder if she's still awake. I feel so warm with her here. I thought to myself as I embraced her tighter._

"Aww, Tama-chan finished the cake" said Honey-senpai from outside

"You ate most of the cake yourself. I wanted a piece." protested Tamaki back to Honey-senpai

_I could hear their bickering all the way over here. Those guys are so loud. I hope it doesn't disturb Serenity._

I thought as I brushed her red hair off her face. I smiled as I saw her sleeping face.

**Serenity's POV**

"Tama-chan you're so mean' Honey-senpai said "You owe me some new cake now"

I started to wake up. I opened my eyes to see Hikaru touching my hair.

"So…sorry. How long was I out?" I asked a bit embarrassed

"Only for about 10 minutes" he said smiling and releasing my hair

"Oh well thanks for the talk but I have to get back." I said getting up. This time he didn't stop me but got up with me

"You weigh a lot you know?" he said devilishly

"What? Shut-up I do not" I said panicking

"Hahaha if you say so" he said still laughing

I stayed there standing wondering if I really weighed a lot. when he turned around and said

"Relax I was just kidding" he said

"You are so mean to me. I take my apology back" I said as I headed out the garden

"To bad! You already gave it to me." he said stepping outside as well

I ignored that last comment and went back inside the dinning room.

"Ok I'm guessing you guys are all done eating" I said

Everyone looked up at me. Obviously they were done eating, it was 11:45.

"Did you guys enjoy the food?" I asked

"Yes it was delicious. Thank you very much" everyone said

"Since it's already 11:45 what do you guys want to do?"

"So we can either go play some games. Watch a movie. Dance some more. Or you guys can go home?" Melody said

"Or you can all sleep over at our house today and in the morning we can eat a gourmet breakfast. After we can go to the pool in our house. We have extra rooms so we can all sleep here." I suggested

"I like that idea." said honey-senpai

"I do too. We haven't been to a pool in the longest." Tamaki-senpai said

"We would love to stay if it isn't a bother" said Kyoya

"Of course it's not a problem. You guys are welcomed to stay as much as you like." Melody and I said together with a huge smile.

"Ok now to pair you guys up. Haruhi you can sleep in Lita's room upstairs to the left. Tamaki you can sleep with Kyoya in the green room over there to the right. Hikaru and Kaoru you can share my room over there to the left. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai you can sleep in the white room upstairs to the right. And lastly Melody can sleep in her room upstairs in the middle." I said taking a deep breath.

"Where are you going to sleep" asked Tamaki

"I'm going to sleep in the garden. There's a bed there and I enjoy sleeping there." I said

"Ok I'll send a maid to each room to give you guys some sleeping clothes" I said

"Now that that's settled. You can each head to your assigned room. There's a restroom per room as well. And if you guys need anything you can ask the maid or the butlers." said Melody

"Good night" everyone said as they each headed to there rooms

I walked back to the garden and walked to the bed in the middle of the garden. I didn't realize that Hikaru was behind me

"So this is where you're going to sleep?" he asked.

I jumped and turned around. All the color disappeared from my face

"You startled me. Don't do that to me ever again, especially not in a dark room." I said breathing

"Oh I get it. You're scared of the dark" he said taking a step closer to me

"Yes I'm scared of the dark. Now you know why I got sick at the thought of a haunted house as our assignment." I said

"But no person with a phobia of the dark will pass out for an entire day" he said

"Well my phobia is a bit complicated. I'm like scarred from my past and that's why I fear it more than anything in the world' I said

I could feel Hikaru's eyes on me. Like he wanted to know why I was afraid of the dark. but instead he asked

"Then why are you going to sleep in a dark room?"

"Because, I like it here. Plus I can see the stars in the see-through window" I said getting on the bed "You should go to sleep too"

"Alright I will" he said as he got on my bed on top of the covers

"What are you doing I said go to bed. Not my bed" I said shocked

"Well you're scared of the dark so I'm going to protect you here." he said as he pulled me closer to him

"I've slept here before. I'm ok"

"Yeah but last time you slept here there weren't 3 guys sleeping her that enjoy pulling pranks on people. Especially when certain people are asleep" he said touching my hair again

"They wouldn't" I said "Would They?"

"I don't know. But if they do wouldn't you want someone to protect you?"

I thought about it for a moment

"ok then. Thank you I really appreciate it" I said as I pulled the covers up so he can come in

"It's ok really" he said

"Just get in I wont bite." I said

"No, that's not the point" he said

"Then why not?" I asked

"Because, people can get the wrong idea?"

"What idea?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about

"You're really **innocent** aren't you?"

"Huh? Ok you completely lost me. Just get under the covers and stop worrying about things I don't understand" I said

"Ok, already" he said sounding defeated.

"Thank you." I said as I snuggled into his chest once again and I could feel him put his arms around me

"You really are innocent" I heard him say under his breath

"Goodnight" he whispered in my ear and I fell asleep.

**AND CUT: Well here it is guys. The chapter you so patiently waited for. Thank you guys for the wait. Hope you like this chapter I know I did.**

**Oh and guys please be mature. They did not sleep together…as in _SLEEP_ together.**

**Anyways the song featured in this was written by my friend who's Lita in my story. She said that she wanted it to be in the story so I said sure. She has a fanfiction as well and her name is Musiclover24 so check out her stories as well.**

**As you guys could tell there was a song in this chapter and there are a couple more chapters that will have songs in them as well (only two that I have written so far)**

**The other songs are going to be from actual stars not by my friends. Let's see what else.**

**Ok this story is going to be a total of 30 chapters. I managed to make an outline for the entire story and there are a total 30 chapters. Oh and i'm going to be stuck on a few more chapters along the way because i don't know whats going to happen in them. I got the main idea of them all but not the details. And there is going to be a sequel to this story. Not only a sequel but also a sequel to the sequel.**

** Well as I said before this story is going to be a total of 30 chapters. Out of all the chapters this chapter is long of the longest I have so far. So yeah! **

**Oh I also finally got rid of that writers block in chapter 17. And sorry the otherone was a typo I had writers block for Ch 17 not 16. My bad so yeah. I guess I just needed a change of scenery Expect that up soon. Hopefully before I enter school: because I enter the 14th.**

**Well I talked enough for this chapter. Thanks A LOT to my loyal readers and reviewers. If it isn't too much to ask please Review I want to know what you guys think and what you guys think this story needs.**

**I'll either upload the next chapter later today or later on this week cuz I'm too lazy to type. :p Till next time**

**Later:**

**Cherryredvelvet**


	11. Chapter 11 Day at the Pool

**First Impressions Chapter 11: Day at the Pool**

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, you know the drill. I don't own anything**

**Morning at My House**

THUD

"Ow" I said as I got up from the floor

_Did I really just fall off my bed? Oh right Hikaru slept with me. Aughh he turns around a lot in his sleep. Yawn. He's still sleeping. I should let him sleep. Though I don't know why if I'm awake because of him? Hmm I'll figure out a way to get back at him later. _I thought as I left the room.

I went upstairs and headed to Lita's room. Lita was still asleep but I saw Haruhi reading a book. I motioned her to follow me.

"Good Morning" I said

"Morning Serenity" she said back

We walked to Melody's room. I knew right away that she was going to be up already.

"Good Morning" Haruhi and I said together

"G'Morning" she said

"Well what are we going to do today?" Melody asked

"To start off, I'm going to ask the chefs to make a fabulous gourmet breakfast. With omelets, salads, fresh juice, and sweet bread for afterwards." I said

"That sounds delicious" said Lita as she walked in to the room. "Morning"

"Hey, Good Morning" said Melody

Haruhi and I waved "G'Morning"

"Alright, let me go tell the chefs to start that breakfast. I'll be right back." Melody said as she left the room

"Next is the pool. We can't go in the pool right away after breakfast, so we can watch a movie. And while we watch the movie I can send a maid to go get some swimming trunks for the guys. I have an extra swimsuit you can borrow Lita. And Melody should have another one that you can borrow Haruhi." I said as I headed towards the door. "You guys can go to the living room and choose a movie to watch"

I headed downstairs and went into my room. I forgot that Kaoru was in there. I made sure that I was very careful so that I wouldn't wake him up. I got my swimsuits and went back outside. I wasn't looking and I bumped into Hikaru on my way out and I dropped the swimsuits.

"Ow that hurt." I said as I bent down to get the swimsuits that I had dropped "That's twice today"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." said Hikaru "Wait what you mean twice?"

"No, it's fine you didn't hurt me. But I mean twice because you woke me up in the sweetest way this morning" I said sarcastically

"Oh no what did I do?" he asked

"Nothing just drop me off my bed and I woke up on the floor"

"What. I did not." he protested

"Did too" I protested back

"No you must have fallen on your own" he said

"No because whenever I sleep in that bed I never fall off."

"Well I don't know but I didn't drop you"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

'Yes you did because you turn around a lot in your sleep"

"No I don't" he said

"Yes you do Hikaru. You've dropped me off our bed as well" Said Kaoru half asleep

"You guys are all against me" he said a bit flustered

"Hahaha we win" Kaoru and I said as we gave each other a high five

"Sorry for waking you up Kaoru" I said then elbowed Hikaru so he could apologize to him as well

"What?" he asked

"Aughh never mind."

"Wait so you guys slept in the same bed? Why?" Kaoru asked

"Because, Hikaru said that 3 guys, Im guess you, Tamaki, and Honey-senpai were going to prank us during the night

"What? Why would we do that?" He asked

"I don't know but that's what Hikaru said" I said as I turned around to face Hikaru

"Why would you tell her that?" asked Kaoru

"That's because you guys always prank at least one person when we are asked to sleep over." Hikaru said

"Yeah but that's when a guy invites us. Not a girl. We can't prank the girls that's mean" Kaoru said

"Well knowing you guys I wasn't going to take that chance" he said

"Ok guys break it up. We slept in the same bed and nothing happened but me falling off my bed. And if there were pranks then I would have probably be pulling them as well." I said

"Oh I see, it's a war now" The twins said together sounding Cynical

"Well as much as I would like to have a prank war, we can't because we all already have plans to go to the pool."

"Sure, just try to get out of the war." they said

"Fine you want a prank war. I'll give you a prank war. But it's only between us 3 got it?"

"Ok that's more to our advantage" They said

"Well catch you later." Kaoru said as he went back into my room with a huge devilish smile.

"No worries we won't go that hard on you so you're lucky" Hikaru said

"Oh trust me I'm not the one who is going to need luck" I said

"Haha ok we'll watch out for you" he said

We stared at each other with determination in our eyes.

"Anyways sorry for dropping you out of the bed"

"Hey it's alright. Oh, this might sound like a weird question, but what is the size of your swim trunks? I need to know so I can send a maid to get some for you and the guys." I said

"Um, well I'll just tell the maid instead." he said

"Alright" I said and went to go look for a maid.

"Excuse me" I told the maid

"Yes ma'am? How can I help you?" said the maid

"I need you to go around to all the rooms that have guys sleeping in them and ask them for their size of trunks. Then I need you to go into town and buy them and bring them back." I said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?" she asked

"No that will be all. Thank you very much" I said as I went back to the corridor and saw all the guys there

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"Well I smelled breakfast and woke up." said Honey

"We all smelled the good food here and we just came out to see what was going on. And why you guys would eat without us" Tamaki said

"Sorry about him. We know you wouldn't eat without us" said Kyoya

"Kyoya she know I was just joking" he said

I laughed as I saw everyone here. It made me smile that in just one week Melody and I were friends with the most poplar guys in school. We were really lucky. I smiled and laughed.

"Oh you guys can go eat, but first this maid is going to ask you a few questions. Have fun" I said as I headed upstairs.

I turned around and gave Hikaru and Kaoru a look that said "It's on."

They saw the look and returned a look that said "Bring it"

I continued to go up stairs

I went to Melody's room where I was Melody and Haruhi in there swimsuits. Melody's was blue with a yellow flower in the middle and if showed her back. Haruhi had a similar one but was pink with white poke-a-dots.

"You guys look great." I said

"I know right" said Lita

"Since you're a year older than us I decided to get you a two piece." I said as I handed Lita a swimsuit that was purple and pink.

"Thanks. I think it looks good. I'll go put it on" she said as she went into the restroom to change.

I got my swimsuit and changed as well. It was aqua green and white.

"What do you think" said Lita as she came out of the restroom

"That looks good on you. How bout me?" I asked

"You look good too." the girls said

Each swimsuit came with a towel gown thing. Kind of like the sleeping gown but it was a towel. I handed each one out and we put it on.

"Let's go eat." we all said together.

We headed downstairs and the guys were waiting for us to eat breakfast. We all sat down and ate together. We ate happily and told jokes and such. After, we went to the living room to watch a classic movie. It was a scary movie just my luck. The guys were sitting at a distance from me so I didn't suspect anything.

When, Hikaru got up that put me a little on edge. He wouldn't prank me in the dark right? It's my weakness that's not fair. He wouldn't dare.

I spend the whole time the movie was on panicking. Yet nothing ever came. I guess they were going easy on me.

When the movie was finally over we all headed to the pool.

_I knew I was going to be able to prank the guys there. They could "Accidentally" fall into the pool or something "cold" could fall on them. Or dump them into the pool. Or I can even fill up some water balloons and turn off the lights then the magic happens. Yes I thought to myself with a wicked smile. However I need to make sure to stay away from the pool when they are near me. Just to be safe. I thought._

**NOON!**

All the guys except Mori and Kyoya were in the pool having fun. Melody and Lita went in the pool to have fun with the guys. Haruhi went to go sit down on a beach chair. And I decided to sit down on the corner of the pool away from the guys.

"Come on in, Serenity." said Melody and Lita

"No thanks." I said.

_Before I go have fun with everyone, I have to make sure to prank he guys._

Out of nowhere I felt someone push me into the pool. I looked up and saw that it was Kaoru.

"Good one" said Hikaru

"No problem" said Kaoru as he jumped in the pool after me

"You guys are so mean. I could have drowned." I said splashing around to feel my feet on the pool floor

"Hey it was fun" the twins said together. "How else were we supposed to prank you without hurting you?"

"Without hurting me? Did you not catch what I said? I could have DROWNED!" I said louder.

"Are you ok? You're lucky it wasn't in the deep parts." said Melody as she swan towards me worried.

"Really? How come?" asked Honey-senpai who was in a rubber tube thing.

"Cuz I don't know how to swim." I said

"Sorry. We didn't know that you didn't know how to swim" the twins said together a little bit sad.

"That's why I go in non-deep parts" I said as I splashed water on them "That wasn't such a good prank"

"We're sorry but we didn't know that you couldn't swim. At least you ok" said The twin

"Nah it's ok now." I said

"OK I officially end the prank war between us because one of us could have gotten hurt" said Kaoru

"But you really should learn how to swim" Hikaru said

"I don't know how to swim either" said Haruhi as she walked towards us

"Really? Well we can have that, can we? I am prepared to teach you how to swim. No matter what the costs are. There's nothing in this world that can stop me from teaching my lovely daughter how to swim" said Tamaki a bit more enthusiastic than usual

"It's alright senpai. I don't need to learn how to swim" said Haruhi

"Nonsense! I'll go bald the day that I let you go without getting proper swimming lessons" said Tamaki

"Can you shut up? You are so annoying" said Lita who has clearly had enough with Tamaki's statements. "Haruhi can you please just get lessons from him so he can shut up"

"Ok but don't make fun of me" said Haruhi as she entered the pool

"Now let's teach you girls how to swim" said Kaoru

"Wait I have one condition first." I said

"Alright, what's your condition" Hikaru said

"The prank war is not done yet." I said slyly

"We finished the prank war. We don want anyone getting hurt." said the twins

"Don't worry no one's going to get hurt, I'm sure you'll like it. Come on form a circle" I said "My condition is that we have to push Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai into the pool"

Just by looking at all their faces I can tell that they were on board. The each had a smile on their face. Kaoru and Hikaru got out of the pool because they were the ones who were going to push them in.

"Hey, Kyoya. Come here a sec. I need to ask you a question" said Melody

Kyoya put down his book and walked towards us. From the back, Kaoru came and pushed him into the pool. When he took his head out of the pool we could tell that he was mad.

"HEY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA" he exclaimed.

"Chill Kyoya. Have a lil fun" we all said

Seeing as he was defeated Kyoya said "fine but only for a while"

"Taka-chan can you help me get out?" asked Honey-senpai

Since Mori-senpai always listens to Honey-senpai he came to get him out. Just as we planned. Out of nowhere Hikaru comes and dumps him in the pool

"YAY! Taka-chan is going to swim with us. Never mind Taka-chan I don't want to get out anymore" said Honey-senpai

"Mori just smiled and put his hand on Honey's head.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" we all said together

"Now let's teach you how to swim" said Hikaru

"Oh alright. A deal's a deal" I said

We spent the next 2 ½ hours learning how to swim. By the time it was 5 we knew how to swim and we were even having swimming contests. Too bad Haruhi and I were the ones to get tired first since we were swimming more than everyone.

"Kay guys we brought a fruit salad so please enjoy. We got school tomorrow and you guys still have to go get your things. So let's enjoy ourselves." Melody and I said together

We all enjoyed ourselves for the remaining time. We were having so much fun that we didn't notice that it went from being 5 o'clock to being 10 o'clock.

"Thank you again for coming" Melody and I said together.

"No thank you guys for inviting us" all the guys said

"Haruhi you still don't have a ride huh? You want me to get a driver for you" I asked

"No that's fine. I said that I was going to drive her home today" said Hikaru

My heart fell as I heard these words but I made sure that I didn't show it

"What? I can't have my daughter going in the same car as you evil twins without adult supervision" said Tamaki

"Oh stop complaining. She's not your real daughter and you don't have the right to be telling her what to do or what not to do" said Lita

"Kyoya Lita is being so mean to me" said Tamaki as he tugged on Kyoya's shirt

"Well you can't blame her she has a point" said Kyoya

"Kyoya how could you betray me. Daddy is being so mean today" said Tamaki as he was sulking in the corner of the corridor

"Ok, let's ignore him. Anyways thank you so much for coming." I said

"No problem. We really appreciate you girls inviting us" said Kyoya as they all exited our house. "Good Night girls, Sleep tight"

Lita, Melody and I stayed standing in the corridor

"Good Night Girls, Today was fun" I said

"Yeah it was. Even though Tamaki got a little annoying at times. Well we have to get to sleep, we have school tomorrow" said Lita.

"Yeah. Good night girls. See you guys tomorrow. Sweet dreams." said Melody as we each headed to our rooms.

As I entered my room I saw a vase with a rose. I approached it and there was a letter under the vase.

"_Thanks so much for today and yesterday. I really enjoyed spending time with you. Since usually I'm mad at you or ignoring you. Or vise versa. I also enjoyed sleeping with you again. I haven't slept with you since I was watching over you when you got sick at my house. Sorry I dropped you down your bed though. It was an accident. Oh and sorry for the prank. I didn't know you didn't know how to swim. But at least one good thing came from all of this. We spent a lot of time together. Anyways I have good memories from today. Sweet dreams. See you at school_

_PS: Hope you like the rose, it's for the rose that you gave me with the invitation._

_LOVE: Hikaru"_

Said the note.

I blushed slightly as I finished reading the note. Unknown by me that Melody got a similar one from Kaoru and that Lita got a similar one from Mori and Honey-senpai

I decided to head to bed with the memories of the best weekend of my life so far. Unknown to me that my life would just get more difficult from this point on.

**AND CUT:**

**Well, what do you guys think? This is getting interesting; well I know what's going to happen :P Please tell me what you think and if there are any suggestions that you want me to add. I pretty much want to wrap the story up already cuz I have the sequel in mind. By now you should also have an idea of who's going to end up with whom.**

**Oh and see I managed to type chapter 11 which is a big deal to me since i dont enjoy typing. Anyways if i can write type this chapter of more than 3000 words then my readers can at least write a 20 word review. So please review!**

**Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers.**

**Anyways please review. The more reviews I get the faster I upload the next chapter. I take that back. I want at least 10 reviews in order for the next chapter.**

**It's not fun for people just to read my stories and not get reviews on it. How am I supposed to know whether you like it or not? So 10 reviews. No exceptions. Well maybe if they're good (usually they are) I'll upload faster. I don't want to torment my readers so please review…fine at least 7 reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Till next time! :D**

**LATER:**

**Cherryredvelvet**


	12. Chapter 12: Prefestival relaxation

**Chapter 12: Pre-festival relaxation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC only the characters I create :D**

**Before School**

**Serenity's POV**

"Hey Serenity, hey Lita" said Hikaru and Kaoru together as the entered music room one

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Hello" I said with a smile

"So how's practice going?" asked Hikaru

"It's going great. I think we almost perfected it. We're going to win tomorrow for sure" said Lita very enthusiastic

"Hahaha you can ignore her" I said as I walked to the guys

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if the song you have been practicing was perfect. You have been working hard on it." said Kaoru

"Yeah no kidding. You practiced every morning, lunch and after school" said Hikaru

"Hey it's a competition and I want to win. So of course there has to be a lot of practice" said Lita

"True but you only have one day before the festival." said Kaoru

"You guys should take tomorrow off to rest your voices. That way they come out stronger the day of he festival" said Hikaru "We did our research" Hikaru said smiling

"Actually your right now that I think about It." said Lita

"So any plans for tomorrow?" the twins asked together

"No not really" I said

"Good, then here you can have these" Hikaru said as he gave me two tickets

"What are they" I asked

"They're two tickets to a spa. I thought you guys would like to relax. So I got them for you" said Hikaru giving me a look that looked kind of flirtish.

"Wow thank you so much" I said as I gave Hikaru a hug

"Thank you too Kaoru" I said and gave Kaoru a hug as well

"Hey it wasn't my idea. Hikaru thought of it all by himself. He said and I quote 'I should do something for Serenity to thank her for the party? Only thing is what' then as we were passing through town we saw a stand handing out things for a spa and Hikaru said "I know I should get Serenity spa tickets. She'll like that'_"

"Ok stop telling her everything that happened" exclaimed Hikaru as he covered Kaoru's mouth

I laughed together with Lita

"Thank you Hikaru I really love it" I said and gave him a super warm smile

"Come on guys. We're going to be late for class" said Lita as she pulled my arm to the table where our stuff were at

"Yeah she's right" Kaoru said

"But what's the hurry? We already finished all the building, decorations, and the preparations for the festival. All we're going to do is sit in class and be bored" said Hikaru

"Well maybe you're class is finished but our class still isn't. Tamaki kept distracting everybody and were a little behind schedule" Lita said rushing out of the room "Catch you guys later" said Lita

"Ok come on guys lets get to class" I said

"Ok we're coming but we'll catch up with you later" the twins said

"What why?" I asked

"We're going to the host club" they said

"Ok but what for"

"Just because we don't want to go to class" they said

"Hey can I go with you guys?" I asked

"Why would you want to ditch class?" asked Hikaru

"Because class is boring and as you said we aren't doing anything" I replied

"Ok" said Kaoru "Sounds like a good enough answer"

"Do you want the host club to excuse you from class?" asked Hikaru

"The host club can do that?" I asked

"Well technically we aren't supposed to but that never stopped us" said the twins

"Yet you still do. You guys really fit into your 'Lil Devils' characters" I said smiling

"Go with Kaoru and I'll go talk to the teacher" Hikaru said "The teacher always let me out and she doesn't even ask why. But she always seems to ask why with Kaoru" Hikaru said

"True but she asks me because she knows I hardly lie. So I have to come up with a good excuse for her to let me out" said Kaoru

"It'll be easier for me to get you out of class than it would be for Kaoru" Hikaru said "So go meet me in the host club I wont take long" Hikaru said and left the room

"Interesting?" I said

"Yeah I guess so? Come on let's go" Kaoru said

"What do you guys do in the Host club when you skip class?" I asked

"We play some of the commoner's games that Haruhi showed us how to play. We eat all kinds of food. And if you're like Hikaru, you take nap. If we have to catch up with school work we do that, but right now we have no school work to actually do" said Kaoru as we walked to the host club

"So who else ditches during class" I asked

"Well usually we don't. We only skip class when we know that we aren't going to do anything. Like on Holidays. We have our own parties and such at the host club. Or after exams. When others are taking make up exams we come to the host club and enjoy ourselves." he told me

"And you guys can get away with it because you guys are a club" I asked

"Most clubs aren't allowed to do this kind of thing. We are because we make money with our club and some of the money we make go to the academy. And the heads of the academy let us get away with it. It's like our reward for giving money to the school. Another club would be the student council but I don't know much about that" he said

"You sure know a lot about these kinds of things, don't you?"

"Well I guess but Kyoya knows way more about this than me. It just looks like we know more because you're still new here." he said jokingly

"Hey I've been here almost three weeks" I protest

"Well Hikaru and I have been here longer" he said laughing

"Anyways do you think anyone else is skipping class?" I asked

"Probably not, Tamaki's class is still working and Mori's/Honey's are working as well" he said "We are one of the first classes to actually already be completely finish" he said and opened the door to the host club

"Thank you" I said and stepped in "Wow the host club is so different when there's no one here" I said

"We're used to it" said Kaoru taking a seat

"You can watch TV or get something to eat till Hikaru gets here." Kaoru said

"Can I lie down on the couch" I asked

"Yeah go ahead" he said

"I wonder what's taking Hikaru so long?" I asked as I lied down on the couch

"He'll be here soon don't worry" Kaoru told me

I closed my eyes waiting for Hikaru to return and fell asleep

**Hikaru's POV**

"Yes we need Serenity and Melody for one of our host clubs activities" I said to the teacher

"Ok since we aren't doing anything today I'll let it slide" said Ms. Mizuki

"Thank you sensei" I said and waved for Melody to follow me

We both stepped out of the class and walked in the direction of the host club

"What activities does the host club need us for" Melody asked

"None. We don't have any activities. We're just skipping class. Kaoru and Serenity are already in the host club waiting for us" I said

"Oh" she said "what about Haruhi"

"Is this your first time ditching? Relax we have an excuse" I told her trying to make her feel better

"It's not that it's just that…yeah it's that. I've never skipped class before" she said

"Don't worry you got excuse" I said "And Haruhi is helping Tamaki's class"

"Oh ok." Melody said messing with her fingers

"Hikaru-kun" said a girl from behind us

I turned around and saw that it was Jessie. She was the girl from our class that's always surrounded by a bunch of girls

"Yeah what's sup?" I asked

"Can I ask you something in private?" she asked

"Yeah sure." I said

"Hey Melody go on ahead I'll catch up in a bit" I told Melody

"Okay sure" she said and walked away

I saw her turn back about two times before I focused my attention on the girl standing in front of me

"Ok what do you need?" I asked

"It's private" she said "Lets talk in that class room. Its something that you need to listen and understand" she said

"Ok if it's not something you can tell me out here then I don't want to hear it" I told her

"Oh Hikaru. Can you please hear me out? It's important. I promise you that you won't regret it"

"Ok fine. But it better not be a waste of my time" I told her

**Melody's POV**

_That's very suspicious? What can Jessie possibly need to talk with Hikaru about? I better not tell Serenity because knowing her she's going to get jealous and then do something totally reckless._ I thought

_Oh here comes Hikaru. That was a fast conversation? That just makes it twice as suspicious?_

**Hikaru's POV**

"Hey Melody, were you waiting for me?" I asked as I saw Melody standing outside the host club

"Yeah" she said "That was a short conversation

"She told me she can't tell me in school so she going to tell me later. I told her I'll be willing to listen to her at her house after she pleaded me to listen" I said

"Strange I wonder what's so big that you need to go all the way to her house for?" said Melody

"Yeah I know, but oh well can't be helped?" I said

"And why are you even going to talk to her?"

"I don't know actually. She sounded like she really needed to talk so I agreed" I said "Come on let's go inside"

"Yeah." she said

We entered the host club and Serenity was asleep on the couch. Kaoru was throwing darts and he put his finger over his mouth to tell us to stay quiet.

"Why is she asleep" I asked

"It's because Lita and her stay up until 2 in the morning practicing for the contest. They are really working hard. She only got about three hours of sleep last night. They woke up early this morning too. They wanted to practice for a while before school started." Melody said

"Man they really have been giving it their all, haven't they?" I said

"Yeah but they aren't getting enough sleep" I said

"Guess the tickets you gave her are going to come in handy" said Kaoru

"What tickets" Melody asked

"I gave Lita and Serenity tickets for a spa day tomorrow." I said

"So they can relax before the festivals" said Kaoru finishing my sentence

"Oh that's a good idea. Guess I'm going to be alone tomorrow" Melody said sounding sad

"No you're not. Because I bought you a ticket to go with them" said Kaoru

"Really Kaoru" said Melody with the biggest smile I've seen on her since I've met her

"Yeah here you go" Kaoru said

"You guys are so loud" said Serenity waking up

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you" said Melody

"You should rest some more. You didn't sleep well last night" I said sitting next to where she was lying down"

"Ok" she said and placed her head on my lap and fell asleep almost instantly

"Hahaha She falls asleep like that when she's super tired. She won't remember when she wakes up" said Melody

"You might get tired sitting there like that for a few hours" said Kaoru

"It's ok I can handle it" I told them as I smiled and looked at Serenity sleeping on my lap "Normally it's the other way around though"

"Yeah you're right but we're aren't normal" said Kaoru

"Good point" I said

We all laughed

**After School**

"I've been sitting here for about seven hours. I'm getting sleepy myself" I said

"Give her a break Hikaru, she needed some sleep" said Melody

"Ok can you please wake her up I have some business to take care off" I said

"What business?" asked Kaoru

"I'll tell you at later" I said "How can I wake her up" I asked

"I actually don't think waking her up is a good idea" Melody said

"How come?" Kaoru and I asked

"She gets really grumpy and Whiny when someone wakes her up" she said

"How bad can it be" Kaoru said as he went to a table and took out a safety siren

"I'm warning you." Melody said

"It's ok. Let him" I said

"Ok but don't say I didn't tell you so."

Kaoru pushed the safety siren and a loud noise filled the room. Serenity instantly woke up and fell of the couch

"What the Heck." she said obviously angry

"Sorry we just needed to wake you up" Kaoru said

"Well thanks a lot" she said

"Come on get up." I said as I took my hand out so she can get it

"That's a really great wake up call you guys" Serenity said not as mad as before

"Hehe sorry. How else were we supposed to wake you up?" The twins said

"A way that's less violent" she said getting up without taking my hand

"Told you but usually she's grumpier" said Melody

"You guys are so mean" Serenity said in a whiney voice

"And there's the complaining part" Melody said

"Wow she wasn't kidding" said Kaoru

"It's not that bad" I said

"You guys got lucky usually its worse"

"Why is she going easy on us or something" I asked

"I guess you can say that"

"Stop talking you guys are giving me a headache" Serenity complained

"It's like if she were drinking" said Kaoru

"I know" I said

"I feel the urge to mess with her" said Kaoru

"I did that once" said Melody

"And what happened" we asked

"I don't remember actually" she said

"Huh?"

"Yup. Lita woke her up once and she was just like this. I remember her complaining about something and then I forgot the rest. Lita said that I turned to my dark side. So that would explain why I forgot but yeah" Melody finished saying

"You have a dark side?" asked Kaoru

"Yeah. It hardly comes out but when it does, Melody can be a handful" said Serenity sounding back to normal

"Hey you're your usual self" everyone said

"Ok. I have no idea what you're talking about" she said

"Yea she forgets things like this too" Melody said

"You girls are unusual twins" we said

"Speak for yourselves" we said back

"True so true"

We all burst into laughter

"We should probably be heading home" I said

"Yeah you're right" everyone said

"Come on lets go" said Melody opening the host club door"

"Ok you guys are going to the left right." Serenity asked

"Yeah and you guys are going to the right" Kaoru said

"Yup well I guess well see you guys tomorrow" said Serenity

"Ok girls. This is where we part. Bye girls. have a nice evening. Oh and Serenity_" said Kaoru

"Don't over exert yourself" I finished

"I won't and thanks again for the tickets." Serenity said with a big warm smile and she walked to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. We were in each others arms for about a minute when Kaoru pulled me away

"Ok bye you guys" said Serenity with a slight blush

"Yeah see you guys later" Kaoru and I said waving goodbye and walking in our direction as we saw Melody and Serenity walk in their own way

"Have you realized it now" asked Kaoru

"Realized what exactly?" I asked

"Never mind if you haven't realized it yet, you won't anytime soon"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said

"It's fine. You will someday" said Kaoru

"Okay" I said

"Come on lets go"

"Right behind you"

**AND CUT: Ok guys here's chapter 12. Ok I know this is not how I usually write my chapters for First Impressions but I didn't know what else to write. I always try to be as close as possible to the show so I just figured this was something that the host club might do. I don't really know where I went with this chapter so sorry if you didn't like it.**

**I also had writers block for this chapter which might explain why it's so unusual compared to all my previous chapters. Anyways I hope you like it. This was the closest thing I could think of to match my following chapter.**

**I actually wrote 3 different versions for chapter 12 but this one made more sense compared to all the rest. I have one chapter typed but it's a secret chapter. If you guys want ill post it up but its not going to make much sense of how it goes from one chapter to another so yeah**

**Anyways enough of that. Thank you for reading. Comment on what you think of this chapter. The next chapter will be better trust me. Oh the next chapter also has 2 songs one by Ariana Grande called "Put your Hearts up" and the second one by Demi Lovato called "Fix a Heart". If you guys want to check out those songs before I put up the next chapter that will be great. They are really good songs.**

**By the way I'm talking you guys can probably already know that the next chapter is the singing contest. If you are thinking that, then yes you are RIGHT.**

**Anyways please stick around for the next chapter of First Impressions. I promise you it will be better.**

**Ok until next time. Keep reading and reviewing. Oh and I wont put up a limit on reviews anymore. I would like reviews but I can't force you guys to write them so yeah.**

**Thanks to all my readers. Please keep reading and reviewing. Spread the word of this story. Until next time.**

**LATER:**

**Cherryredvelvet**


	13. Chapter 13 Singing Contest

**Chapter 13: Singing Contest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC only the characters I create and the story I made up**

**My House/ Serenity's POV**

I was in my room curling my hair. I felt relaxed and ready for today after the spa day I had yesterday with Melody and Lita. I was sure that they were feeling refreshed as well.

I was wearing a black dress and with red lining. It was up to my knees and I had black boots to match.

As I was finishing curling the tips of my hair I heard a knock on the door. I got up from my chair and left my room. I headed upstairs to go see how Lita and Melody were coming along.

I entered Melody's room first. She had a silver blue dress one inch above her knee, and was wearing silver heels.

"Are you coming" I asked

"Yeah jus give me a sec to put my hair in a high pony tail" she said

"Ok then I'll go check up on Lita" I said as I was about to leave her room

"Hey Serenity are you really going to take that to the festival?" she asked as she stood up from her chair and turned around to look at me

"Yeah I am. Is there something wrong with it" I asked as I looked down at my dress

"No nothing wrong with it for a dance" she said

"Then what's wrong"

"It's just that it's a dress and it's going to be tiring for you to sing in the singing contest in a dress. You hardly ever wear dresses and its just logic that you won't feel that comfortable. Plus its black, that conducts heat and its going to be even more tiring for you" Melody told me

"Yeah you got a point now that I think about it"

"Of course I do. Come on let's get you into something more comfortable for you to sing with in the contest yet still keeping u looking good" Melody said as she went into her closet "I got the perfect thing for you."

"Here you go" she said as she handed me a white blouse with a black belt through the middle and a black skirt about 2 inches above the knee

"It looks like something you would wear and I was going to give it away since it's not me" said Melody sitting back down

"Ok I'm going to use your bathroom to change" I said

I went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes Melody gave me. It fitted nice and match my boots so I didn't have to change shoes.

"Ok how does it look" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom

"Wonderful. And it matches your personality perfectly." she said

"Ok thanks a lot Melody" I'm going to go check on Lita. See you downstairs" I said as I left the room

"Lita, you coming or what" I asked as I stepped into her room

"Yeah let me just put on my boots" she said as she stepped out of her closet carrying white boots

Lita was wearing a strapless white top with yellow short shorts that looked like a skirt

"We practiced the song for 2 weeks. Day, Night and anytime we had in between. Do you think we're going to do well" I asked kind of nervous

"Are you kidding me? We practiced super hard. The medals are practically ours already. Not to mention that thanks to your future boyfriend we got to relax in the spa yesterday" Lita said with a smirk as she slipped on her boots

"What future boyfriend" I asked turning a slight pink color

"You know that you and Hikaru have a thing going on"

"No we don't Lita, plus don't you remember he likes Haruhi?" I said

"You have to be more positive. Now let's go" Lita said and we headed downstairs.

Downstairs Kazuma was waiting in a formal black and white suit.

"You look great." he said

"Thanks, so do you." I said as I gave my date a hug

"You're looking nice yourself Lita" said Kazuma

"Gracias. Same to you" she said

"Right, I forgot you came from Mexico"

There was a pause in the room.

"Hey Lita you don't have a date?" Kazuma asked

"Ha that's funny. I don't need a date. I can go as I am. I'll figure out something to do after the singing contest.

"That's our Lita for you" I said with a smile

"Hahaha true that" she said and headed to the door

"Serenity be there soon. We have to listen to the boring singing contest orientation." she said and left the house in her own limo that Melody and I got her as a reward for playing at the party.

"Anyways shouldn't we get leaving ourselves" asked Kazuma

"Yeah, let me just make sure Kaoru comes for Melody." I said when there was another knock on the door

"Speak of the devil" said Kazuma

"Hehe funny, it matches his host club personality" I said with a small giggle

"Hello Serenity, Kazuma" Kaoru said as he walked in

"Hey Kaoru" we said and waved

"Where's Melody?" he asked

"Upstairs. She'll be down in a bit" I said as Melody came out of her room and walked downstairs.

"See told you" I said

"You look beautiful" said Kaoru

"Thank you" said Melody with a huge smile as she span around "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah let's go." I said "Lita wants me to get there soon"

"Oh right, for the orientation." Melody said

"Yeah, so we'll see you there" I said as I walked out of the house with Kazuma.

"Come on I put the limo over here" said Kazuma as we walked to his limo.

When we reached a black limo I knew right away it was his.

"Give me a second" he said as he opened the door and took something out "Here, I got these for you" he said and gave me a bouquet of flowers

"Wow they're gorgeous. Thank you so much." I said and gave him a hug

"You are very welcome" he said "Come on lets get going"

"Sure" I said and we got in the limo and drove off

**Festival Afternoon**

As we arrived at the festival at our school, I was astonished. I couldn't believe this was Ouran, it looked totally different.

Kazuma and I got off the limo and went to go meet the guys in the front gate.

Kaoru was already there with Melody. Hikaru was with Jessie

_Why in the world is Hikaru with Jessie? That is very strange. Don't tell me that those two are dating? No, that can't be possible. There must be a very reasonable reason for them coming to the festival school dance together? _I thought as I stared at Hikaru and Jessie

To the right of Hikaru was Tamaki. Haruhi was next to him and wearing a tux. Besides her were Lita, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Kyoya-senpai. Only we were missing when we got there.

"Hi guys" I said with a warm smile trying not to show my sadness that Hikaru was here with Jessie

"Hello Serenity" said Honey-senpai and Tamaki-senpai

"So I guess we'll see you guys later; Serenity and I have to get to the orientation. You guys can come after the orientation. So go enjoy yourselves" said Lita grabbing my hand

"Oh well guess we'll catch you guys later. Here front row tickets to the singing competition. We'll be the 6th to sing." I said as I handed them the tickets while Lita pulled me away

"Oh you're in the singing competition as well. What a coincidence, so am I" said Jessie letting go of Hikaru's arm and steeping closer to us

"Yeah cool, good luck" I said trying to be friendly

"Hahaha, I'm not the one who's going to be needing luck. It's you guys if you're going up against me" she said with a snotty voice

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but you can't talk to us that way. We've been practicing hard and we're not about to loose to you" Lita said with anger in her voice

"Practicing isn't going to be enough" she said "It's a competition of talent and last time I checked you guys didn't have any" she said

"Oh no you didn't, look here girly. I have more talent in one finger than you do in your entire body. So I would watch what I say." Lita snapped

"Lita please calm down. Don't go down to her level" I said trying to calm Lita down

"Heck no" She spat "I'm not going to let this wanna-be talk to me this way." she said

"Lita please calm down. You girls will do just fine" said Mori-senpai as he put his hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down

Lita immediately stopped and took a step back.

"Ok fine, whatever" she said "Let's go Serenity" she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me away

**Hikaru's POV**

"Come on Hikaru-kun. Let's go" said Jessie as she grabbed my arm

"Don't you ever talk to Serenity that way" I said with anger in my voice "They didn't even do anything to you"

"It's showbiz Hikaru. This is how the game works" she said

"I don't care. And I don't ever want to see you being mean to my friends again, especially not Serenity" I exclaimed

"But Hikaru_" she started to say

"Let's go." I exclaimed

"I don't even know why I came with you" I whispered under my breath and walked away

**Serenity's POV**

"Some conceded jerk she was. How dare she talk to us that way? She thinks she's all tough, well she isn't. Lets go out there and win to shut her up" said Lita angrily as she paced back and forth with her arms on her hips.

"Oh we are going to win. How dare she look down upon us? And worse, how dare she come here with Hikaru, that little snob." I said gripping my microphone harder.

"Oh what's this? Acting all innocent in front of Hikaru nut when he's not looking your true colors come out." Lita said devilishly

"What are you talking about? I'm never like this, only when someone gets me really mad" I said

"Yet you don't show this side in front of Hikaru huh?"

"Well…no it's just that if I do there's a chance that he'll like me less. Plus I'll look like a total jerk" I said shyly returning to my senses

"You so would Serenity" said Lita smiling and then laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with her

"_Ok ladies and Gentlemen. Next up we have Estrellita Morales and Serenity Shimizu. Please give hem a round of applause"_ said the announcer

"Come on, I guess we're up." said Lita

"Yeah let's go. Just think of the relaxation and your happy place. Everything will turn out great" I said as we stepped outside and saw the whole host club in the front rows with Melody. I didn't see Jessie which really cheered me up more.

"Hi everyone. I'm Estrellita and this is Serenity. We're going to be singing "Put Your Hearts Up". We hope you guys enjoy" said Lita

"Hit the Music" I said cheerfully as music started to play

_(_**A/N: Song lyrics in Italics will be Serenity singing in the background)**

**Song: Put Your Hearts Up by Ariana Grande**

**(Both)**

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world

**(Serenity)**

You think you're so small like your itty bitty

Just one match in the lights of the city

Walking by strangers on the side of the street

Like a quarter in a cup will get them up on their feet, like

You think you're never gonna make your mark

Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like

Out of sight out of mind, like

Like it's just a waste of time

Like, Like, Like

**(Both) Chorus**

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world,

(_Change the world_) I said

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls

(_All you girls_)

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

(_Change the world_)

**(Lita)**

Wish in a well

Shooting star in the sky

We can do anything if we try

Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect King

But if we put our heads together we can do anything, like

You don't have to be a billionaire

You don't have to have much to show how much you care, like

Give a wink, give a kiss, like

Give a little happiness

Like, like, like

**(Lita) Chorus**

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world,

(_Ohh change the world_) I said

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(_Ohh_)

Hey, yeah, yeah

Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls

(_Sing it if your with me all you boys and all you girls_)

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

(_Let me see you, let me see you put your hearts up yeah_)

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

(_Let me see you, let me see you put your hearts up yeah_)

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

(_Change the world_)

**(Serenity) Bridge**

Don't let them bring you down now, down now

Don't let them bring you down now, down now

And get up in the love now, love now

And get up in the love now, love now

Don't let them bring you down now, down now

Don't let them bring you down now, down now

Ain't got nothing but love now, love now

Ain't got nothing but love now, love nooww…

**(Lita) chorus**

Hey yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey yeah, yeah

(_Hey, yeah, yeah_)

If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world

(_We can change the world, we can change the world_)

Hey yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey yeah, yeah

(_Hey yeah, yeah_)

Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls

(_Sing it with me all you boys and girls_)

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

(_Let me see you, let me see you put your hearts up_)

Put your hearts up, yeah

(_Let me see you, let me see you put your hearts up)_

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

(_We can change the world no_)

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

(_Let me see you, let me see you put your hearts up_)

Put your hearts up

(_Let me see you, let me see you put your hearts up)_

If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world

(_We can change the world_)

**(Serenity) Finish**

Hey yeah, yeah, yeah

We finished the song and everyone applauded. Then we took a bow.

**AND CUT: So, so sorry that I just posted this up. First of I'm to lazy to type so that's a downside, that and I no longer have internet at my house :O What a bummer -.-**

**I promise I will try to update way faster now. Well at least try cuz I also have school and I'm in my senior year so it's a lot of work on me. But I will try my hardest I promise :P And I rather post up the story a few weeks late than stop the story completely. After all I know some of you guys are urgent to read my story, so I thank you :D *bows***

**Ok please give me your comments, reviews (same thing lol), suggestions, and criticism, anything that will help me make this a better story. Thanks a lot for reading and thank you guys who add me to their favorite story/author/ alerts. I really appreciate it.**

**One more thing, the next two or three chapters might be shorter about 1,000 words each. But lately I've been posting chapters with 2000-3000 words so I figure it'll be fine.**

**Anyways Please Review!**

**Until Next Time :D**

_**Later:**_

_**Cherryredvelvet**_


	14. Chapter 14: Singing Contest Results

**Chapter 14: Singing Contest Results**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the song "Fix a Heart" by Demi Lovato**

**Serenity's POV**

"Can we have another round of applause for these lovely young ladies?" said the announcer as we took another bow after finishing our song.

"Thank you so much, Hope you enjoyed it" we said together as we left the stage.

"Weren't they wonderful" said the announcer as everyone gave one last applause and we vanished from the stage

"Alright, next up we have Jessie singing 'That's what you get' Please a round of applause" said the announcer as Jessie came to the stage wearing a green glittery dress and started to sing.

Lita and I were surprised to hear how good she was. She almost sounded like the actual singer. Wow that was going to be hard to beat but I'm sure Lita and I did fantastic.

"How do you think we did?" I asked Lita still a bit nervous of what the results might be.

"Are you kidding? We killed it out there. Did you hear everyone outside? They loved us" Lita said sounding pretty confident

"Yeah I know, but everyone seems to really like her. What if our practice wasn't enough?"

"Sere-chan, it's ok. Even if we don't win first place, I'm sure that everyone loved us. And really that's all we can ask for" Lita said with a reassuring voice

"Yeah you're right. But hey why are you calling me Sere-chan?"

"Ha-ha well ever since Honey gave you that nick name everyone has been using it. You haven't noticed?" she asked puzzled?

"Well I guess not, not really."

"Well no surprise there. You almost only hang out with Melody, Kazuma, and the twins. They are the only ones who don't call you that."

"Oh well yeah I guess your right" I said

"Don't hide your emotions. I bet you're dying to have Hikaru call you something special. Aren't you Serenity?" she asked

"Well Serenity is a long name and I do like it when people call me Sere-chan. But what makes you think that I want Hikaru to call me by a nick name" I asked a bit flustered

"Ha-ha oh nothing." she said with a wicked grin

"Lita you're so mean to me" I said in a whiney voice

"Hey guys, you girls were great" said Melody who came running towards us backstage

"Thanks" we said together

"Wow! It's going to be hard to beat that. Ladies and gentlemen a round of applause for Jessie" said the announcer as Jessie came backstage to where Lita, Melody and I were standing "Now we have two more singers and then we will decided the winners. Please stay tuned" said the announcer as someone else started to sing"

"Ha do you think you can win against me now?" said Jessie in a very snotty attitude

"Oh please, you weren't even that good" said Lita obviously pissed

"Ahaha that's what you think." said Jessie as she walked away

"I think we have this in the bag." I said feeling very confident

15 minutes later

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I hold in my hand the name of this years singing contest winners" said the announcer as all the contestants stepped out and formed a line in front of the stage.

"In third place we have Samantha who sang "When you're Gone" said the announcer as Samantha came to the front and was handed a medal and a bouquet of flowers

"Now in second place we have…Estrellita and Serenity singing "Put Your Hearts Up" said the announcer as Lita and I both stepped forward and received our medals and a bigger bouquets.

_Aww. I thought we really had this in the bag_. I thought to myself but didn't let my disappointment show to the audience.

"And lastly, our first place winner is, Jessie singing "That's what you get" the announcer said as Jessie came to the front got her medal, her bouquet and a trophy for first prize.

"That is all for this years singing contest. Later on our First place winner will get to sing an encore for us. Ladies and gentlemen. A round of applause to all our participants and winners. Thank you very much for stopping by our class's booth. We hope you

Enjoy the rest of your evening. Now good day" said the announcer and everyone got off stage

"Oh well, at least we got second place" I said

"Well that wasn't the aim here." said Lita clearly disappointed

"_That's what you get _when you try to take Hikaru and the rest of our host club members away from us." said Jessie who looked pretty cocky with the medal around her wrist

"You might have won the singing contest but that doesn't give you the right to look down on us" Lita said

"Oh sweetie, you were already looked down upon way before I creamed you in the singing contest" Jessie hissed

"Look here you skank. I don't care who you think you are or how it is that you ever came to hate me but leave Hikaru and my friends out of it. And if you have something to tell me then say it to my face not by taking it out on Hikaru who OBVIOUSLY didn't want to come to the dance with you." I said with venom in my voice

"Serenity has a point. Don't go taking your anger on others just cuz you're a poor excuse for a human being who can't be liked by anyone.

"So you think you're all tough because Hikaru isn't around to see your true colors. And I'm sure he would be absolutely horrified by your ugly flustered face. Oh but why the flustered face. Are you that sad and mad that he chose me over you." Jessie said extremely violently

"Shut the hell up" I yelled

"Oh please. Did you actually think that a new girl that is an absolute nothing will ever have a chance with Hikaru?"

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP" I yelled as I raised my hand ready to slap her when I felt a hand stop mine. I turned around to see it was Hikaru

"Serenity stop" he said with ice in his voice. He was clearly upset, mad and disappointed in me all together

"Hikaru it's not my fault. She…" I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence

"I thought you were above her level" he said as he took Jessie's hand and walked away.

As I heard, felt and saw what had just happened I collapsed on the floor. Tears started to flood my eyes and I couldn't help but cry.

I can't believe he thought I would start this. It wasn't my fault. I thought

"It wasn't my fault" I said but it came out as just a whisper

"Oh honey. Everything is okay. Everything will turn out all right" said Lita as she kneeled down beside me and gave me a big comforting hug. I cried softly on her shoulders and she cried with me. Because she was both sad for me and angry

"No worries honey. I'll be sure to teach her a lesson"

"No" I said softly "Let karma handle her. No one would want to mess with me at this moment for their on good" I said with pure darkness in my voice "let her off for now"

"Wow Sere-chan you are really angry right now aren't you"

"I'm beyond pissed. And for peoples safety stay away from me at the moment" I said as I got up

"Where are you going?" Lita asked

"No where. I just gotta cool down somehow" I said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is this? It looks like we had a cheater among us" said the announcer from outside?"

"What going on I asked" as I went behind the curtains with Lita as this allowed me a distraction from the whole scene I just witnessed

"It appears that we had a lip singer. With her disqualification the first place winners will now be Estrellita and Serenity" said the announcer

"What?!" Lita and I yelled as we came on stage to see Haruhi with Tamaki

"I don't understand" I said

"We noticed that Jessie's mouth was moving out of order with accordance to the song. We just figured that she was lip singing"

"That means that we won" I said but it came out more like a question

"That is what we just said" said the announcer

"No way? Ahh" Lita and I yelled

"And now as the first place winners you guys deserve this trophy" said the announcer as he gave us the trophy and I could see Jessie's head sticking out of the back curtain she was pissed

_Hahaha thank you karma_ I thought and smiled

"Encore, encore" cheered he audience

"Yes how about it? Are you girls willing to give this crowd what they want?" asked the announcer

Lita and I smiled at each other and said "heck yeah" as the audience laughed at our reply

"Okay boys and girls. Ladies and gentlemen. This years singing contest first place winners are going to give you an Encore. Please give then a round of applause" the announcer said as everyone cheered us on and he got of the stage together with Melody, Haruhi, and Tamaki

"Ok first before we sing the encore we will like to thank all of you guys who enjoyed our performance." said Lita

"We were going to sing 'Somebody to love' but now I decided that we are going to sing 'Fix a Heart'. It kind of shows how I feel at the moment and I hope the person knows that this song is dedicated to him. I'm sure he knows who he is" I said

"Yea we didn't practice this song that much. Actually we only practiced it twice so hope we don't screw up and that you enjoy"

"Hahaha as true as that may be. Our feelings in this song will over come this small obstacle of not practicing the song enough" I said with a smile and then a small chuckle "Hahaha I don't think that made any sense, anyways please enjoy" I said

"Hit the music" said Lita as the music started to play and then she got off stage. "You can do this" Lita said to me. The stage is yours and you need this more than me right now" she said and smiled at me

"_OMG Lita. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. I will repay you for this I promise"_ I thought to myself _"I can't believe that you will give up your dream of singing in front of an audience just so I can sing this song and hope it gets out to Hikaru"_

"I'm sorry guys but my voice isn't as well as it should be after all that screaming so I'll let Serenity take it from here. I'm sure she'll do great. Now hit the music" said Lita once again and the song started

Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties and I_

_Ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you just bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even now I know whats wrong_

_How could I be so sure?_

_If you never say what you feel, feel_

_I must have held your hand so tight_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Ohh, ohh… Whoa, whoa, whoa yeah_

_Ohh, ohh whoa, whoa yeah_

_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down you can fix what's been broken yeah_

_Please don't get my hopes up no, no_

_Baby tell me how could you be so cruel_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Ohh hoo_

_Oh hoo yeah oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_You never really can fix MY heart_

"Thank you very much" I said as I took a bow and the song ended. The crowd cheered me on as well as Lita

"I hope you guys enjoyed it. If Lita is better later I'm sure she'll be more than happy to sing a solo song for you guys. I said and took another bow and walked towards Lita"

"Thank you so much" I whispered in Lita's ear and gave her a huge hug

"Your welcome. What are friends for" she said and hugged me back

"Lita can you come here for a second please" said Honey-senpai

"Sure thing" said Lita and walked toward Honey and Mori-senpai

"Taka-chan has something to ask you"

"I know it's late and all but Lita would you like to go to the schools dance with me after this?" he asked

"Oh Mori, I'd love too" said Lita who jumped into Mori-senpai's arms

"Aww how sweet. Finally" Honey-senpai and I said together and we laugh

"I'll catch you guys at the haunted house. Let me just return the mics" I said and went backstage

As I walked to leave the mic back in its box I heard Hikaru and Jessie bickering

"I don't care anymore if your dad needs help with his business. I can't take one more second of you. The only reason I came with you in the first place is because you said it'll give you dads company a good image if I was around." then there was a pause and I finally understood why Hikaru went to the fair with Jessie

"But I won't tolerate you talking to my friends like that. And especially not Sere-chan. Sorry but go find someone else to use as your pawn. I'm out of here" he said and I blushed as he said Sere-chan for the first time

"One more thing. I'm going to pretend this night never happened" he said and walked in my direction and we bumped into each other

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was goi…Oh Serenity…" Hikaru stated and stopped and that when I did something I knew I was going to regret from that moment on

"Ouch. So first you practically kill me with words and accuse me of being the start of the ruckus. And now you bump into me when I feeling down." I said in an icy tone "Well why don't you just go off with your new girlfriend and not talk to me anymore. In fact stay as far away from me as possible. Because clearly I don't ever want to see you again" I said with emotions that I was surprised were still in me and in the shock I stormed off

"No wait, Serenity you...you have the wrong idea" he whispered to himself under his breath but I was already to far away to actually clearly understand what he said

_What did I just do? I can not believe I just did that. I yelled at Hikaru. For a big misunderstanding. But why was I filled with so much anger? I though t I had already blew most of it off? Now he's never going to forgive me for what I have done. I'm such an idiot. I had no reason to get so mad anyways. As Hikaru said he was more like forced to come here. Wait that shouldn't even matter. I shouldn't care what he does. Aww this is giving me a headache. I can't believe I did that. Now it's for real. He really never is going to want to go out with me. _I thought to myself and I was so into my thought I didn't realize that I had bumped into Kazuma until he offered his hand to pick me up off the ground

"Oh Serenity I am so sorry." he said

"No I'm the one who's sorry. I wasn't paying attention" I said and took his hand as he lifted me off the floor

"Anyways I was looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Oh sorry. I actually went to the restroom and then I was going to look for you" I lied

"Oh well in that case let's go. Everyone is already looking for us in the Haunted house" he said and took my hand. I noticed Hikaru behind me but I tried my best to ignore him

**Hikaru's POV**

"Aww man she totally has the wrong idea" said Hikaru to himself

"Hey don't you think Serenity from class 1A did a good job singing that song" said a group of girls passing by

"I know she sang the song 'Fix A Heart so well for someone who only practiced it twice"

"Yeah I'm glad I recorded it" said the girl

"I wonder who the guy she mentioned the song was for is?" said another girl

"Who ever it is obviously doesn't see how much she likes him"

"Yeah poor Serenity" said the group of girls all together

"Hey excuse me girls but did you say Serenity sang a song" I asked

"OMG its Hikaru" said a small blond girl"

"Yes she did. She sang a solo for a guy and we want to figure out who it might be." said tall browned haired girl

"I see. And you said you recorded it. Do you mind if I see?" I asked

"No not at all" said the brown headed girl and handed me the camera.

I turned it on and saw her sing the song. And I noticed something towards the end of the some. That a tear had fallen from her eyes just as she was finishing her song but she quickly whipped it off. I then handed the girls their camera back

"Thank you girls so much for letting me see" I said

"No problem. We're glad we could help." Said the blonde

"Well see you girls around" I said and ran toward the direction of the haunted house

**AND CUT: ok guys. Here you have it. Chapter 14**

**Sorry it took so long. this actually took longer than what I though because I had to edit it a nit. I know that the personalities changed a bit here but I wanted you guys to see that Serenity does have a dark side. lol nah just kidding I just thought it'll make the story more dramatic if I added well more drama. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know I did :D Also i didn't do spelling check or anything before i post this up because i wanted to update fast enough so i apoligize for any mistakes here :/  
**

**Until next time here are some things to think about**

**-What does Hikaru think after he sees the video of Serenity singing?**

**-What will Serenity do next? Will she apologize or make things worse?**

**-Will Serenity go into the haunted house?**

**-What is the deal between Jessie and Hikaru?**

**-Will Hikaru realize that he might like Serenity?**

**-Will Mori and Lita have a good time at the dance?**

**-Why is Serenity is scared of the dark?**

**Will Kazuma tell Serenity that he likes her?**

**-Where is Melody and Kaoru in all this?**

**-Will Lita sing an encore. And if she does, what?**

**All these and more may or may not be answered in the next chapter**

**You will have to stay tuned to find out. Until then please review and spread the word of this fanfic**

**Well enough talking. Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave your suggestions and/or comments. Please review and thank you all for readin **

_**Later**_

_**Cherryredvelvet**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 15: The Truth Revealed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC only the characters I create ^-^**

**Hikaru's POV**

"I don't get it. Why is Serenity so mad at me? I tried to apologize, but she yelled at me before I even had a chance to tell her what was really going on. And that song. Who is it for? Man why did my life become so complicated after I met her? I have to set things straight and make sure we don't have any misunderstandings." I whispered under my breath

**Serenity's POV**

As Kazuma pulled me by my hand I was concentrating on my thoughts. I couldn't believe I actually said that to Hikaru, I really wished I could take it all back. I didn't notice when Hikaru caught up to us until we reached the haunted house.

"…nity, Serenity. Hello?" said Kazuma in front of me.

"Oh sorry. What is it?" I asked finally letting go of the things I said a while back, as I noticed that we were in front of the haunted house.

"Do you want to go in?" he asked me

"I think I rather not" I said as I stepped back

"Oh come on. We'll be in and out before you know it. Besides Lita and Mori already went in and they said it was awesome. And Melody is in there with Kaoru. We might even run into them"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like I want to go in there." I repeated

"Come on please? By the time we come out, it'll be time for lunch. We can then go on rides and play games. Please lets go inside" he said and grabbed my hand

"Please, I really don't want to go in." I pleaded as I backed away slowly

"Come on please. We'll do whatever you want to do afterwards. Just come with me into the haunted house WITH ME. It'll be fast I promise."

"She said she doesn't want to go in' said Hikaru who put his hand on my shoulder in a protective stance

I didn't know what came over me but all of a sudden I was filled with so much anger. I really felt like I didn't want to talk to Hikaru ever again. I was plainly not happy with him and I couldn't stand to see him. I blame the Jessie girl. If it wasn't for her Hikaru and I would still be fine. I didn't know how to react so I burst out yet again.

"Look this is my problem not yours. So butt out. I don't go into your conversations and tell you what to do. Just leave me alone" I burst all my anger out on him. Heck he was the reason I was mad at him at the first place so he couldn't really blame me.

However I immediately regret saying that. I no longer felt any anger towards him when I saw his hurt face. I could tell in my gut that I was making a big mistake.

"Serenity look I'm sorry but I'm just trying to help you out.

I was now feeling real bad for all that happened today yet my feelings I had to the best of me.

"Well stop helping me. You hurt me enough already." I said and took Kazuma's hand and walked to the entrance of the haunted house and took a deep breath as Hikaru just stood there and watched me get myself into a huge problem. I don't think he had the guts to go against me when I'm in this state.

"You promise me that we're only going to be in there for a short while? And that we'll be out fast?"

"Yup. We'll be out before you can ask 'Are we out yet'" he said

"Ok lets go in I said and squeezed his hand and went into the dark area.

_Usually monsters and ghost don't scare me but the dark was one thing I could not handle. _I thought

As Kazuma and I walked further and further ahead I was starting to sweat a little bit because I really could not handle the dark, and I also started to feel like I was going to be sick. A few things grabbed our hands and legs but they didn't bother Kazuma. He was just laughing as we walked through. All of a sudden I heard a cracking sound that made me feel real uncomfortable

"Hey did you hear that?" I asked

"Serenity your over reacting. It's nothing. Now come on let's keep going." he said and we continued to walk

"Wait I'm sure I heard something" I said

"It was nothing now lets keep go…" he stopped talking and I turned around to see why but he was gone.

I was starting to panic. If I was freaking out being here in the dark with Kazuma, without him will be a trillion times worse.

"Kazuma? Kazuma where are you? Kazuma?!" I yelled and I was really panicking now.

"Serenity can you hear me? I fell down the trap door. I'm going to keep going on ahead. I'll see you outside" he said

"No wait Kazuma, come back" I said but he was no longer there

"I'm afraid of the dark" I said as a whimper and collapsed on the floor. I could feel tears starting to emerge. I was lost. Surrounded by darkness.

_I should have listened to Hikaru. _I cried and said to myself

I was surrounded by darkness and all that came to my mind was the horrible memory that came to my mind from 10 years ago. When I was only 5 years old.

**Flashback/Serenity's POV/Age 5**

It was around 8pm and Melody and I were at our old house. Mom and Dad of course weren't home because they were away doing something for the family business.

Melody and I were watching TV. when we realized that we were getting hungry. I decided that I wanted cookies but we didn't have any. I decided to go to the store in the street corner.

The one thing that was stopping me from going was that my mom told us to never go out alone. And even less when it was dark out.

Since I did not want to disobey my mom's orders I asked Melody to go to the store with me

"Melody you want to go to the store with me to go buy cookies?" I asked

"No! I don't like the dark and mommy and daddy told us not to go outside alone."

"Its okay. It will only be for a minute." I said

"No I don't want to go. The dogs outside are really big and they will eat me".

"Melody they won't eat you. "

"No I am not going. If you want to go then go alone" she said and went back to watching T.V.

"Okay but you are not getting any of my cookies."

Since the store was around the corner I decided to sneak out. I didn't want one of the people working for my mom and dad to catch me.

I was walking down the street when I heard a loud screeching sound.

I was getting scared and I wanted to go run back to my house but I was too afraid to move. Instead I ducked down behind a car to see if the scary noise would go away.

That's when all of a sudden a black van parked right in front of the car I was hiding behind of. Two men that were wearing black and had sun glasses on came out of the truck. They stayed talking for a little while. I thought that they were just talking so I was slowly getting up and getting ready to run back to my house.

That's when one of the men walked around the car I was behind of and the other man came in the other way. They were both coming towards me and before I could make a run for it they grabbed me.

"No mommy help me." I yelled

"Stop fidgeting stupid girl" said the first guy that had a husky voice

"Just throw here in the van already Derek. Stop struggling with her" said the other man

"Stop telling me what to do Shane. I know what I have to do" replied Derek as he threw me into the back of the van.

As I was thrown in there a tall lady caught me. At first, I thought she was taken by the bad guys. But then she put something on my hands and mouth and I couldn't move.

Then she got of the car and closed the door behind her. I was trapped and I didn't know how to get out. I got closer to the back door to see if I was able to open the door but it would not open.

That's when I heard the people outside talking

"Good jobs boys. You will be greatly rewarded for this" said the woman

"Thank you boss" they both said

"Now let's get going. Hurry up Derek get behind the wheel and start driving" said the woman "It wont be long before they notice that the girl is gone."

I could hear the footstep outside moving and then I heard a door open. About two minutes later the van started to move and I fell backwards and I hit my head.

I hit my head and I was starting to get dizzy. I felt like I was going to fall. That's when I heard the bad people talking.

"We finally got one of the Shimizu daughters." said the man that I now knew was Derek

"I know. Derek and I took a lot of planning but we finally got the job done" said the other man that was Shane

"Well it took you long enough" said the woman

"But boss you got to understand that it is really hard to get one of the Childs out alone. And even less during the night" said Shane

"Yeah boss it took us about 2 months of watching to finally get lucky to get at least one" said Derek

"Well fine you are forgiven."

"Thank you boss" said both Derek and Shane

"We can sell this girl and get good money out of her" said Shane

""Shane are you an idiot?" yelled the woman "We will have to sell her 100 times over to get the same amount of money we would get if we just call her parents and demand a high price for the girls safe return. I swear how do I get stuck with such an idiot crew" the woman said

"Sorry boss I didn't think this through"

"Of course you didn't because you're a fool"

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion but we've arrived at the abandon shed" said Derek "Should we get the girl out?"

"Yes of course. If we keep her in there she could die, and we need her alive" said the woman "But make sure that she doesn't go into the forest"

"Yes boss" they both said

"If you so much as loose the girl you can say goodbye to your heads. I'm going back into town and I'll be back within a few hours so hurry up and get the girl out" said the woman

That's when the two men got out of the truck and opened the back of the van

"Get over here kid" said Derek

I shook my head "No" and squirmed my way all the way back as I possibly could

"Stop being difficult." said Shane as he grabbed me by my leg and pulled me out with a very hard grip.

"Get her inside hurry. I'll be back before dawn. Until then I trust that you wont screw things up" said the woman and drove off leaving nothing but dust at her wake

"Then Derek pulled me into the abandon shed as I tried to run away from his grip. The only bad thing was that it was dark and I wouldn't know where to run even if I did escape.

"Get her some food while I unlock the cuffs" said Derek

"Come here let me take of the hand cuffs and cloth out of your mouth" said Derek. But as soon as the cloth got out of my mouth I spit at him.

"Let me go. I want my mom, dad and sister" I yelled

Then as a result of me spitting on Derek he slapped me really hard and I started to cry as well as making my head hurt even more. Then he stuffed me in a little room that was completely dark.

"Go easy on her. She's only a child" said Shane as he opened the door to the small room and placed some food and water on the floor and then closed it up again

I didn't know what to do. And since I couldn't see anything I was really scared. I never liked the dark but now I have a reason to be afraid of it. I tripped on something and fell on some boxes that I was able to see a little bit of light. As I reached the light I noticed it was a window and the light was from the moon shine.

I didn't hesitate to climb out the window but it was still to dark to see anything. The only place that I was able to see was the forest so I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. As I ran farther into the forest I could feel it getting darker. The darkness crept over me and soon I wasn't able to tell what way I was going.

I then trip again on something and I couldn't get up because I was already too dizzy from my headache. My vision got blurry and I passed out.

I woke up 4 days later in a hospital bed. When I woke up I saw Melody holding my hand and she was sleeping next to me. My mom and Dad were there as well.

"Honey are you ok?" they asked and rushed to the hospital bed

"Mommy…daddy" I said in a low voice "I was so scared" I whimpered and started to cry

"I know baby but your safe now. We found the people who did this to you and are now facing court." My dad said

"Don't worry honey no one will ever do any harm to our family again" said my mom as she gave me a hug

"We decided to move from here and were going to live some where else. This place has to many traumatizing events that can affect you psychologically and we don't want that to happen to you" said my dad although I didn't understand what he was saying I just knew that I was going to leave this horrible place

"We will be moving a lot from now on because we won't let anyone get their hands on my baby girls anymore" said my mom

As I kept crying and whipping my nose and eyes with my hands Melody woke up

"Melody" I cried

"Serenity" she cried with me and we gave each other a big hug

"Don't ever do that again. You're my big sister and we have to stay together" she said as we cried together

"I wont ever do anything again without you Melody" I cried harder and we hugged each other tighter

That day I realized that I should be the big sister figure that Melody deserves. I also learned that I wasn't going to do anything reckless anymore.

About a week after that had happened Melody and I were playing hide and seek. I realized that I couldn't go into any dark place without remembering what had happened to me that day. I learned that I had been traumatized by the dark and I would never see the world the same way again.

**End of Flashback**

**AND CUT:**

**I am SOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYY.**

**I'm in my senior year and I have been busy. No worries I will update a new chapter in a week or so, so you wont have to wait.**

**Oh and i'm also writing chapter 18 so it will take some time. The writing process will take time. So I ask you PLEASE be patient with me. Thank you guys so much.**

**Well here you go guys. Chapter 15 up and ready for reading.**

**The flashback might be too sophisticated for a 5 year old but I tried my bet to lower it down at the beginning so I hope that works out. But since they are rich kids they are a bit smarted the a regular 5 year old because of all the lessons so yeah…Oh well whatevers.**

**Now you guys know why Serenity is deathly afraid of the dark.**

**Well lets see what can you expect in the next chapter…hmm you can expect drama. Braveness. Feelings of love. Some more secrets revealed maybe?**

**Well you'll just have to stay tuned to find out wont you? Please review I want to know what you guys think. And I hope you guys keep reading. ^-^**

_**LATER**_

_**Cherryredvelvet**_


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue Plan

**Chapter 16: Rescue Plan**

**Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada you know the drill I don't own OHSHC**

**Serenity's POV/ Inside Haunted House**

As the memories of my past still haunt me I sobbed wanting to forget the past. First things first though, I had to get out of here. I got up sobbing from the memories and tried to figure out a way to get out.

I looked around and it seemed dark but visible enough to see about a foot ahead. It was foggy because our class decided to put fake smoke so I had a bit of trouble seeing too far ahead. I took a step forward just hoping that it will lead to the exit.

**Hikaru's POV**

_Darn this. Why am I even still waiting out here? Serenity told me to leave her alone so I should. It's not like I'm worried about her or anything. I'll just wait out here and make sure she gets out safe and then I'll leave. I bet she doesn't even want to see me so I'll leave as soon as she gets out._ I thought to myself while staring at the haunted houses' exit. That's when I saw Melody and Kaoru come out.

"Hey where have you been?" asked Kaoru

"Yeah, and where's your 'date' Jessie" Melody asked with a bit of anger and sarcasm in her voice.

"I've been around here trying to solve some of my problems but ending up getting into more. At least I got rid of one problem by the name of Jessie" I said to both of them

"Oh really?" said Jessie from behind us "I'm not sure if you forgot but you promised to be with me until the end of the day with me. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me for the next few hours" Jessie spat

"I don't have time for you right now, and I thought I made myself perfectly clear that I did not want to be anywhere near you." I said

"Hate to break it to you but you signed a contract. You have no choice but to be with me for the rest of the night."

I took a deep breath but sighed seeing that I have been defeated

"Fine but after this your gone from my life." I said and faced Melody and Kaoru once again

"So again, where is Serenity?" asked Melody ignoring what had just happened between Jessie and I

"See, she got mad at me. I was trying to explain to her things but she just got even more mad and in order to get away from me she decided to go into the haunted house with Kazuma" I said with another sigh

Melody turned a little pale and then said "Are you crazy, you know that Serenity is scared to death of the dark. Do you realize what a mistake you did in letting her go in there by herself? Why didn't you try to stop her?"

"You don't understand. I was trying to stop her. She was being stubborn and she didn't want to let me help her. She wanted to get rid of me so much…" I stopped talking as I saw Kazuma exit the haunted house, **without **Serenity.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop talking?" Melody asked

I walked towards Kazuma ignoring Melody's last comment.

"Where's Serenity?" I asked as I stood in front of Kazuma with Melody and Kaoru tailing behind.

"I don't know, I thought she would have been out here by now." Kazuma said and looked back to the entrance of the haunted house.

"Why don't you know, Weren't you guys together?" I said

"Yes we were at the beginning but we got separated in the middle because I fell down the trap door and she did not."

"So you just left her? She's scared of the dark. She can't be alone in there" I said

"Being in the dark scares her more than anything." said Melody " It brings back too many bad memories from our family past. She can't survive in there all by herself. It's traumatizing for her"

"What I didn't know, she never told_" Kazuma said before I interrupted

"She kept telling you that she did not want to go inside. You should have listened to her. Why didn't you just do what she said? You like her but you can't even pay attention to someone you so claim to like?"

"Hey I never said I liked her"

"It's as clear as day that you like her." everyone said

"Look we don't have time for this, we have to find Serenity before the memories traumatize her again causing her to stay completely paralyzed" Melody said

"Right, well call her number maybe she can tell us around where she is at" I said

Melody looked down looking a little guilty "I can't. She gave me her cell phone to hold during the competition, I never gave it back to her"

"Are you serious? So we have no way to contact her." I said in a loud voice

"Well we know she's inside. Most likely towards the end of the maze" Kazuma said

"Fine. I'm responsible for all of this, I'll go inside and look for her." I said "Kaoru text me if she comes outside"

"Sure will. Take care and bring Serenity back out safely" Kaoru and Melody said together.

"You have nothing to worry about when Serenity is next to me," I said with a big grin and into the maze

"Serenity, Serenity where are you?" I yelled as I ran inside the maze. Come on Serenity answer, Where are you?"

_This is still the entrance. She must be further up inside. Luckily I helped create both floors so I know my way in around here. Please Serenity, don't start thinking about your past now._ I thought and ran quickly through the maze knowing I knew the exact paths.

"Ahh, ouch. Someone please help me" yelled Serenity a little bit further up ahead

"Serenity" I yelled and ran in the direction of her voice

**Serenity's POV/ *1 minute before***

"Man how do I get out of here?" I sighed shaking a little when all of a sudden I felt the floor drop. I grabbed on to the corner of the trap door before I fully fell but twisted my wrist in the process "Ahh ouch. Someone please help me"

"Serenity" Hikaru yelled from afar

_Is that Hikaru?_

"Serenity where are you?"

_That is Hikaru. Did he come here to save me? Why would he, after I treated him so cruelly? That's silly, but then why is he here? After all he should be with Jessie not here. Oh that's right those two were arguing backstage, and Hikaru was defending me._

"Serenity pleases answer. I truly am sorry. If I wasn't I wouldn't be in here looking for you worried half to death. Serenity please I'm sorry" Hikaru yelled nearing to where I had fallen

_He is here to save me. Hikaru I'm sorry too. Everything is my fault. _I thought as I was starting to loose my grip

"Hikaru I'm here." I said

"Serenity" Hikaru said letting out a sigh of relief and kneeling down near the trap door to help me get up.

"How did you get down there?" he asked

"Can you help me up first before I fall." I said

"Of course, here give me your hand" he said and reached for my arm to pull me up

"Ow be careful with my right wrist I sort of twisted it" I said as he pulled me up with ease

He lifted me up and placed me gently on the floor. I got up and turned my back to him. I heard him give a sigh in relief.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Serenity do you realize how worried everyone is about you?" I said in a mad slash worried voice

"Yes." She said sobbing "And I'm sorry about this"

"You know this would have never happened if you would have let me help you. You wouldn't have been in here with Kazuma and even less get lost in here if you would have just let me help you."

She stayed silent nothing but a hush whimper escaped from her mouth.

"Why didn't you let me help you instead of bursting out like that? You know I want nothing else but the best for you, including your safety. If you would have listened to me you wouldn't have been in here in the dark that is obviously making you feel uncomfortable" I kept lecturing her

"Look. I'm done lecturing you. I'm just glad you're safe and that you got out of this without a major injury. But by the look of your face I'm guessing you remembered something that you didn't want to?" I said more sincerely "Am I right?" I asked

Serenity just shook her head.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have tried harder to get you to stop. It's my fault you're in here" I said with a sigh and stepped a bit closer to Serenity

_She's not talking. I really hope she hasn't gone mute due to the effects of her flashbacks?_

"Serenity is you okay?"

**Serenity's POV**

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I know it's my fault that I got into this mess." I said

"Oh good you can still talk. I thought you had gone mute on me" Hikaru said "Anyways why didn't you let me help you?"

"I was upset. I didn't like the thought of having any girl near you" I said

"Serenity, you weren't jealous of Jessie were you" he said and I turned to face him tears in my eyes

"I would never in a million years be jealous of her" I yelled

"What about a million and one?"

"Not even then" I said and then felt something slippery grabbing my feet "Ahh, get it off, get it off" I said and shook whatever the thing was off my foot

Hikaru came over and gave me a hug. I could still here him laughing

"Serenity, its fine, your safe. I won't let anything hurt you again" he whispered into my ear and tightened his hug

I was so filled with emotions I couldn't help but cry a bit and hug him back"

"I'm sorry" I said taking a good grip on his shirt "I was jealous. I didn't like Jessie being near you. I bet you think I'm stupid." I said

"Don't be silly. I have to admit I guess I was a little jealous too seeing Kazuma with you. Beside there is no need to worry. There is nothing going on between me and Jessie" he said and kissed my forehead gently both of us turning a slight red color

"Come on let's get out of here" he said and released me from the hug

"Okay, but my legs are a bit shaky" I said

"That can be easily solved" he said and carried me

"That's not what I meant. Just let me calm down a bit and then I'll walk" I said

"Yes ma'am" he said all properly and put me down

"Hahaha being all formal now?" I said

"Always am"

"Hahaha sure you are" I said feeling a lot better. Like a weight has been lifter off my shoulder

"Tell me when you're ready to move on" he said from behind me and I saw him take out his phone

"Okay, what are you doing"

"Texting the guys to tell them I found you and not to worry anymore"

"Oh I see. Sorry about all this"

"Don't worry about it. You would have done the same for any of us"

"Yeah and to think this is only third week here"

"Well this must have been the best three weeks here huh? Meeting such a great group of people" he said grinning

"Cocky" I said laughing

"Hey a said group of people not just me" he said

"Uh-huh sure that's what you meant" I said sarcastically still laughing"

"Unbelievable." said let out a sigh

"You coming or what" I said from up ahead

"Hey" he yelled and ran to catch up with me

"Hehe" I laughed

"So what are you going to do about the Dance?"

"Oh that. I don't know yet"

"You aren't still thinking of going with Kazuma are you?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean I don't think I'm going to the dance at all. With my sprained wrist and all" I said

"Hmm. Okay let me take care of things"

"Take care of what?" I asked curiously and shocked

"Don't worry" he said flashing me a sexy smile that made me feel all warm inside. I blushed and turned away

"What" he said

"Nothing." I said and looked back up with a smile

"You sure are weird"

"Hey!"

"I never said that was a bad thing"

"Oh" I said and turned away again

We reached the end of the haunted house

"Race you to the end?" I said

"Sure lets shake on in. Winner buys the other a shake" he said

"Deal" I said and extended my hand to shake his

Instead he gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. "See you outside" he said and ran up ahead"

I blushed, turned a bright red color. and felt really hot.

_Please don't let me fall for him any more than I already did_ I thought and ran to catch up with him. _On second thought. Just let me be able to be near him and then maybe someday we can be together_

In the last few feet I ran past Hikaru

"Hey! How did you run that fast" he asked astonished

"Previous track team captain" I said laughing

"Serenity" I heard Melody, Lita and Kaoru yell as they ran towards me

"Are you okay sis" said Melody giving me a tight hug and returning my phone to me

"Yeah I'm fine guys" I said "Sorry to make you worry about me"

"As long as you're safe everything is fine"

"Thanks guys"

"Serenity" said Kazuma stepping a bit closer "I am so sorry I left you inside by yourself. I didn't know that you were scared of the dark."

"It's um"

"Come on. I'll make it up to you" he said and grabbed my right wrist as I twitched in pain

"Sorry but your help is no longer needed" said Hikaru as he put his arms around my waist

"She's my date"

"Oh really?" said Hikaru with sarcasm "Then consider yourself dumped because she's my date now" he said and took my hand back and began to wrap it

"Really?" said Jessie "I still have our contract you are my date"

"Oh you mean that contract" said Hikaru pointing to Mori-senpai who was holding the contract and ripped it right in front of her

"NO! How dare you. When did you get it" she yelled

"I have my ways" he said

"Let's go Serenity" he said

"Uh yeah sure'

"Sorry guys but I'm kidnapping her for a while." Hikaru said with a smile "We'll catch up with you guys later"

"Yeah, I'll tell you what happened later guys" I said

The group just giggle "Of course" they said "Go on and have fun" They all said at the same time

"We'll see you at the dance guys." I said

"Till later" Hikaru said

We both waved good bye and walked off. Leaving the group behind as well as Jessie and Kazuma

**AND CUT: Well here you go guys. Chapter 16 finished and uploaded**

**Sorry to take long. I'm just too lazy to type. I really suck at updating so I apologize. But please don't stop reading.**

**But I will take a while to upload more because this is chapter 16 and I'm barely writing 19 because I can't seem to be able to put my ideas together.**

**I will attempt to write fast and upload more but it will take some time. Until the next time I upload please keep liking and following First Impressions (Oh in case any of you are wondering why I called my story this, it will be revealed in the last chapter"**

**Please review, like, follow and read. Thanks to all my fans that bear with my horrible updates. I will try not to let you guys down.**

**What you can expect in the next chapter:**

**-Festival fun**

**-Scheming**

**-Tamaki "Plans"**

**-A lot of switching between everybody's POV's**

**-Games**

**-Mini dates**

**-Possible drama between a certain future couple**

**Until then, thanks for reading.**

**Lates**


End file.
